Healing Hope
by Gwenneth
Summary: Legolas is devastated by his mother’s death. In hopes of healing him, Thranduil takes him to Rivendell where he befriends young Estel. Then, the three brothers and the prince embark on a hunting trip…and all that can go wrong…does COMPLETE!
1. Met Hope

**Healing Hope **

**By Gwenneth**

**Disclaimers: **_I do not own any of the characters in this story they are all the property of Tolkien. _

**Summary: **_Legolas is devastated by his mother's death. In hopes of healing him, Thranduil takes him to Rivendell where he befriends young Estel. Then, the three brothers and the prince embark on a hunting tripâ€and all that can go wrongâ€does._

**A/N: **_This story can be considered AU because it has Estel meeting Legolas when he is only 10. I do not know who is really older and younger, Legolas, Arwen or the twinsâ€but whatever ways I break from cannon, I beg you not to flame me for them. _

__

* * *

__

****

**_Rivendell_**...  
  
"_Adar_? Who is that blonde Elf riding behind the King?"  
  
Young Aragorn was standing beside his father and brothers, trying to remain  
somewhat calm. The 10-year-old human had met King Thranduil, but he was  
anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Mirkwood entourage anyway. When he saw  
the younger Elf behind the King, he was curious as to his identity.  
  
"That is Prince Legolas," Elladan said quietly, holding his brother still. "He  
is Thranduil's son, he's younger than us, but he is very mature for his age."  
  
_Younger then the twins_...that intrigued Aragorn. "Is he younger than Arwen?"  
  
"Yes," Elrond interjected. "But I must warn you now; Legolas is not like other  
Elves. He rarely speaks since the death of his mother, you may find that  
befriending him as you undoubtedly intend will be a little difficult."  
  
The young man frowned now. But he was always up for a challenge. Stilling his  
movements as the Elves grew close he waited patiently for them to reach the  
Rivendell party.  
  
_If the Prince is formal, then I shall show him that I am the picture of  
manners_, Aragorn thought to himself.  
  
"Greeting, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. And his son, Legolas, _Thranduilion_,  
welcome to Rivendell." Elrond bowed lightly, though his own status as Lord made  
this unnecessary.  
  
Thranduil smiled lightly. "It is good to see you old friend," he said  
dismounting. The young Elf behind him mimicked his movements, eyes never  
leaving the ground.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, you have grown up in the time since I last saw you."  
  
The twins bowed to the King as their father had. Elrond reached out toward  
Aragorn. "King Thranduil, allow me to introduce my son, Estel."  
  
Estel bowed to the king as his father and brothers had. "_Mae govannen, hir  
nin_," he said with reverence. "_Mae govannen, Thranduilion_." He bowed to Legolas  
next.  
  
The Prince's eyes lifted for a moment, a faint glitter of amusement showing  
through the listless gaze.  
  
Elrond watched the exchange with growing fascination. _In such short time he  
has made a connection, I knew this visit would do wonders for the prince_.  
  
Thranduil smiled wanely, the communication not lost on him either. "We have  
traveled long and hard," Thranduil said quietly. "Perhaps a short rest is in  
order. Unless you are not tired, ion nin?"  
  
Legolas hesitated, wanting to avoid contact with everyone, but also interested  
in this human. The prince had little interaction with his kind and being  
forever interested in learning, he was keen to take this opportunity.  
  
Seeing the Prince's eyes on him, Estel piped up, "I could take Legolas to his  
room, _Adar_. I know the way."  
  
Smiling, Elrond looked to the Prince who nodded. "All right, Estel. But don't  
pester him too much, the prince has traveled a long way from Mirkwood."  
  
"Yes, _Adar_."  
  
That said, he gestured for Legolas to follow. The prince cast one last look at  
his father, than followed the young Human. The others watched their progress  
with interest.  
  
Elladan looked to his father. "Do you really think Estel can help him, _Ada_?"  
  
Elrond sighed, looking to Thranduil who looked just as uncertain. "I'm not  
sure, Elladan. I do hope that he can. I did not name him 'Estel' for no reason, mind  
you. He may be Legolas' only hope."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "The look in his eyes he had when Estel addressed him, I have  
not seen in a long time. Not since before his mother was killed. Perhaps Estel  
can draw him from this shell."

* * *

Legolas walked behind Estel down the corridors of Imladris. It had been long  
since he was here last and he felt it was even more beautiful then he had  
remembered it.  
  
Estel, he was interesting, to say the least.  
  
The boy turned into a room. "Here we are. If you want, I could come in with  
you. Show you where everything is."  
  
Legolas frowned. "There is another reason you wish to enter, Estel."  
  
The boy frowned. "Aye, I would like to learn about you. I have never met an Elf  
as young as you and I always feel so young around everyone here. I am only 10  
years old you know."  
  
Legolas frowned. _So young_. "Well, I am not that interesting."  
  
Estel twitched his nose. "You carry a beautiful bow. Do you shoot well?"  
  
"You might say that."  
  
"Could you show me how you shoot? I can't hit anything with my bow, 'Dan says  
I'm hopeless." Estel was gazing with wonder at the dark Mirkwood bow.  
  
The prince pulled it from his shoulder and smiled a little. "Well, archery is  
my specialty. But I have not done it much lately. Perhaps I could show you some  
other time."  
  
"Do you want me to go?"  
  
"No." Legolas frowned. He had spoken so fast, he wasn't sure why he had said  
no. He really had nothing to speak to this boy about. "You may stay if you wish. I  
have little to speak of though."  
  
Estel smiled. "That's all right. I'll just ask you questions, or you can ask me  
questions."  
  
He plopped on the bed and gestured for the Elf to take a seat beside him.  
  
For some reason, Legolas was comfortable around this boy and he moved to the  
bed and sat. The bed barely moved under his weight.  
  
"How are you so graceful?" Estel asked.  
  
The question took Legolas off guard. "I do not know, Estel. I have always been  
thus. What an odd question."  
  
Estel laughed. "I'm an odd boy, _Adar_ says! I always make tons of noise when I  
try to track animals. You could teach me a lot."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Surely your brothers can do that, Estel."  
  
"No," Estel said quietly. "They do not have the time. They are always hunting  
Orcs, they never rest long. I have only Glorfindel to teach me and he is often  
busy. I hope you stay a while."  
  
Legolas had not offered to teach the boy anything, but he knew that he could  
not tell this boy no. He was too innocent and he already seemed to idolize the Elf.  
  
This was a new feeling for Legolas.  
  
Being such a young Elf, he was unused to anyone looking up to him. He could  
learn to like this feeling.  
  
"You know what Estel. I think I would like very much to teach you during my  
stay."  
  
That said the two began to speak in earnest of bows and swords, tracking and  
battles.

* * *

"But _Ada_! I'm not a little child anymore! I can do this! Legolas has taught me much since he arrived here, I'll be all right on a little hunting trip. Please, _Ada!_"

Estel had never sounded so desperate to go on a hunting trip before. It was true, the young Mirkwood prince had vastly improved Estel's aim with a bow and taught him many skills with a blade. But Elrond still hesitated to allow Estel to go on a hunting trip.

Especially with the twins and Legolas as company.

He knew the trouble those three Elves usually managed to get into and he didn't think Estel was up for it. Ever since Celebrian had been kidnapped and tortured by Orcs, Elladan and Elrohir had taken ever available opportunity to engage with the vile creatures and that was the main worry behind Elrond's hesitation.

"My Lord," Legolas said quietly. "I know you fear the nature of your sons to follow and destroy any and all Orc. But, I do not think Estel will be easily dissuaded, nor do I think he will be a hinderance. If there are Orcs about I, for one, would not let him fight, I'd send him up a tree and defend it to the last."

Elrond smiled. "I know you would protect Estel with your life, though I'm certain your father would not appreciate you so willingly giving yourself. Estel is not battle-hardened, he has never fought against real adversaries, I loathe to put him in jeopardy."

Legolas nodded, bowing his head lightly. "I see. Perhaps he and I can go on a camping trip then? Without the twins? Closer to Rivendellâ€for he so badly wishes to try his new tracking abilities."

This was a better idea, Elrond felt. But the twins did not agree. "But Legolas, we need you with us! Three is better then two any day!"

The prince was torn. He desperately wanted to go with the twins, but he could see the turmoil in Estel and he knew he couldn't abandon the young human now. Not when they had forged such a deep bond.

"I am at a loss, My Lord," Legolas said quietly. Elrond could see the confusion and the growing anxiety in the prince. Perhaps Legolas really did not want to go anywhere. After all, seeing Orcs would only remind him of the painful loss of his mother to their violence.

But Estel and the twins did not see that.

Sighing, Elrond turned to Estel. "Then you may go with your brothers and Legolas, as much as I loathe sending you. Promise you will do everything you are told, without arguing. A battle with Orcs or any other evil creature is no place for a 10-year-old boy."

Before Elrond even finished his sentence, Estel was bobbing up and down in place, excitement barely restrained. "Thank you, _Ada_! I promise I will do what I'm told! Legolas, did you hear that? I can go with you!"

The boy bounded toward the Elf, so excited that he didn't stop to think that perhaps the Mirkwood Elf wouldn't want a young boy to jump into his arms.

Legolas' eyes widened when Estel latched onto him. He froze, unsure whether he was comfortable with this or not. Elrond watched him carefully, waiting to see if the prince would calm down.

Breathing deeply, Legolas loosened his arms and gently extricated himself from Estel with a small smile. "Yes, I was here and I heard him say it, Estel. You better go pack your things; we are now waiting on you."

Nodding, Estel fairly flew from the room.

Legolas let out a shaky breath and ran his hands along his trousers, relieving them of their sweat. That had shaken him more then he liked to admit. But at least he hadn't jerked away as he used to do.

That was progress, however infinitely small.

Elladan and Elrohir scowled and took their leave. They were glad Legolas was coming with them, less so that Estel would also be tagging along. That meant they would not have the chance to strike off and follow Orcs for a long time.

"He always gets in the way," Elladan mumbled as he closed the door behind them.

Legolas looked to Elrond. "They seem to resent his coming."

Elrond sighed. "Since the incident with their mother, the twins seek to avenge her mistreatment by killing as many Orcs as they can. Estel will hinder that plan. You were right, he will not hinder the hunting, but that hunt he will get in the way of. The twins have been known to strike out for weeks."

Legolas frowned. "Killing Orcs will not bring back their mother," he said quietly, reflecting on the time he had wished to do the same to every Orc in Middle-Earth. "It is a lesson I learned well."

Elrond nodded. "I know, young Prince. I ask a favor of you." He drew the young Elf near. "Keep a close eye on Estel. He is impetuous and excited. He will think himself invisible in a fight, it there should be one. He is not ready to do battle."

The prince released a breath and then nodded. "I will watch him, Lord Elrond. As I said before, I will protect him with my own life. Something tells me he is infinitely more important then you let on."

The Elf Lord looked into the princes eyes and nodded. "Yes, but that is not something we speak of."

"I understand," Legolas said quietly.

Then he too left the room. Elrond looked silently at the closed door and sighed. "I do hope they all come back in some semblance of one piece."

* * *

**A/N: Yeh, it's me...I'm back with a new story. I normally don't write young Estel/Legolas stories, but I just felt like giving it a try. SO, I have to try to write a child Estel...fun fun! Lemme know what you all think...go or no go...**

**-Gwenneth**


	2. Lost Hope

_**Reviewer responses for Chapter 1:**_

**Deana: **My goodness that was fast! I'm glad you like...I kind of like this too, but have NO idea where it will go! I'm writing off the seat of my pants!

**Mornflower: **Again, you ROCK. That was hilarious. I almost thought of using something similar to that in the story. I still might. Estel dancing and singing around a tree...that is SO cute and funny...cept in my story it would be CHILD Estel...not grown up Aragorn/Estel...

**Marbienl: **Good question...why was Legolas glad he didn't jerk when Estel touched him? You made me think..now I have to go and ANSWER that in the story...sheesh...now who'd of thought I had to have a plot figured out! LOL...thanks for reading.

* * *

****

**Chapter Two: **_Lost hope_

If this was babysitting, Legolas could handle babysitting. All he had to do was keep Estel occupied with one trick of the trade or another and the boy was quite content to remain somewhat silent.

_Which is a good thing when you are hunting, _Legolas thought to himself with a wry smile. He watched Elladan and Elrohir quickly sidestep to make way for a "tracking" Estel.

The boy would need to learn that he couldn't rivet his eyes to the ground when tracking, he would occasionally need to look up so he didn't wander into a tree, or scrub, or twin. The Elf prince chuckled lightly, amused at the way Estel seemed to scrunch his nose in concentration.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances. It sure looked like having Estel around was good for Legolas. They hadn't expected the Elf prince to be so at ease on this hunt, especially knowing that Orcs had been involved in the death of his mother.

Though they weren't completely privy to the information surrounding Ithilwen's death, they knew that Orcs were largely to blame; which is why neither of them could quite understand why Legolas didn't seem keen on killing every vile Orc on Arda.

"Estel?"

Legolas' light call halted the young human, who straightened up, wincing a little when his small back cracked with the changing position. "Yes? How'm I doing?"

Holding in a chuckle and trying to sound completely serious, Legolas responded lightly, "Well, aside from nearing running your brothers over, you are doing well. But I suggest we head a little to the north now, the deer have changed direction again."

Estel's face fell. "I missed it. Again, I missed a change again."

Elrohir, taking pity on his young brother, put a hand on Estel's shoulder. "It's all right, Estel. No one expects you to see every change of direction on your first hunting trip. Why, I'll bet none of us caught every one on our first ones either."

Elladan and Legolas nodded in agreement. "Come, Estel. I shall show you what you missed and why you missed it." Legolas extended his hand to the small boy, which Estel readily took, and led him back a ways.

They stooped and began to examine the ground, Legolas pointing out how to tell that the deer had changed directions.

"You know," Elladan commented lightly, "I'm starting to feel...glad...we brought Estel along. This is just as good for him as it is for Legolas. I mean, we have had little time for the child with our hunting."

His brother nodded, watching the blonde and dark-haired heads study the ground. "I agree. Let's just hope all goes well. I know Legolas is not over his mother's death, if we were to meet with Orcs, or whatever else brings back memories, I am not so sure he would fight as usual."

The elder twin frowned. "I don't know, 'Ro. He is pretty protective of Estel. I think our little brother has wormed his way into that Elf's heart."

"Yes," Elrohir said quietly. "He has a way of doing that. Even the coldest heart would have difficulty not liking him."

They quit their conversation when Legolas and Estel returned, the latter bubbling with excitement. "I know how I missed it now!" He said happily, launching into the explanation for his brothers, even though they knew full well what he was going to say.

Legolas watched with glints of amusement in his eyes. Then, they moved on, Estel immediately taking point, but closely followed by Legolas, the twins taking up the rear and keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of danger.

Again, Estel assumed his hunched over position. Legolas approached him and pulled his shoulders backward, straightening him up. "You mustn't hunch so, Estel. You may not lose the trail, but you will not be able to see danger if it approaches you. Even if it means slowing your pace, do not hunch, _mellon nin_."

The boy nodded and kept his back ramrod straight, eyes roving over the ground. Legolas was surprised he hadn't tired of this already. After all, tracking wasn't the most exciting part of the hunt. But little Estel put his heart into everything.

As they progressed, Legolas occasionally prodded Estel one way or another as the trail shifted. The boy was good, he would grow up to be an excellent tracker, but the skills were not all there yet.

Then, suddenly, Legolas laid a hand on Estel's shoulder and drew him to a halt, pulling him down low and putting a finger in front of his lips. Estel looked at him in awe. "Wha" the boy began, but the Elf shushed him.

"There...over the rise"

Estel followed the Elf's eyes to the rise in the near by hill. Perched atop it, surrounded by lush green saplings, was a large, white buck. White deer were not common to Rivendell and to find one this large and full was a blessing.

Elladan and Elrohir had caught up with them now, both readying their bows to take down the buck. Estel looked down dejectedly, trying to hide his crestfallen face from the Elves. He had been hoping he'd be allowed to shoot at something after tracking it so far.

Legolas didn't miss the look. He smiled lightly. "This one is too cunning, Estel. Your brothers and I will have enough difficulty taking him down. The hide is strong and thick, difficult to penetrate. Your shortened long bow has not enough draw to do so."

Feeling a little better knowing it wasn't just him, but his bow, Estel smiled and watched as the Elven prince took his own bow from his back and notched an arrow.

"Well, let us see if us Noldor of Rivendell can match the archery ability of our Mirkwood kin," Elladan joked.

Legolas smiled. "After you, Lord Elladan, for when you fail to fell the stag, I shall have to mop up the mess."

The twin glared at that and Estel chuckled lightly. The stag lifted its magestic head and looked around, freezing where he stood. Elrohir quieted Estel as Elladan took aim.

The arrow flew true, impacting the stag in the chest, but as Legolas had predicted, the animal did not fall. Rather, it ran.

Not about to let this one get away, Legolas rose in one fluid motion and was off, leaving Elladan, Elrohir and Estel gaping in the brush. The prince moved through the forest as though he had been there a thousand times, never once having need to look at the ground.

Elladan grumbled as they too rose and joined the pursuit, slowed by the short legs of Estel. "Wood-Elf, I might have known he'd do that."

Estel was still awestruck by the sudden disappearance of his friend. The Elf moved so fast! Soon, he was out of their eyesight.

The twins grunted at that, not liking the fact that their long-time friend was no longer in sight. If Estel hadn't been here, they would have been right behind him. For the moment at least they wished he wasn't.

Climbing up the rise, Estel tripped and fell, hitting the ground with a resounding thud. Elladan and Elrohir never heard his fall, nor did they see his head strike a tree root and his body go limp.

They kept running.

* * *

Legolas didn't need to run much longer, he had the stag in his sights and the animal was beginning to feel the effects of the arrow lodged in its chest. So he drew to a stop, pulled back on his bowstring and let the arrow fly with a "twang".

The great stag stumbled, tottered, and fell.

Elladan and Elrohir, normally so light on their feet, came crashing through the trees and undergrowth until they were at Legolas side. "Well, not a bad shot," Elrohir said with a grin. "For a Wood-Elf."

Legolas nodded, turning to greet his friends. His eyes traveled across them, then downward. They quickly widened. "Where is Estel?"

Both twin's heads jerked upward and they began to spin and look around them. "No...oh, this is not happening!" Elrohir groaned. "He was right behind us!"

The Elf prince's face screwed into a stony expression and he glared at the twins. "You didn't watch him? I thought you would surely watch him if I chased the stag!"

Elladan held up his hand to prevent an argument. He could see the fire in the eyes of the two younger Elves. "Let us waste no more time and find Estel now. He can't be far behind, he was with us moments ago."

Nodding in agreement, they decided quickly that Elrohir would remain with the stag and begin to prepare it for transport while Legolas and his brother searched for Estel.

Hurrying into the trees without waiting for Elladan, Legolas quickly outdistanced the other Elf in his haste to find the child. Estel wouldn't last long if he were to meet up with an enemy.

* * *

Pain blossomed in his head and he winced. It was dark, very dark, and Estel didn't like the dark, so he opened his eyes and immediately regretted the action. The light added to the pain in his head and he had to blink rapidly several times to get things back into focus.

"'Dan? 'Ro? Where are you guys? This isn't funny, my head hurts real bad!"

He was momentarily surprised that his voice was so weak. The 10-year-old had had his share of spills and bruises, but this one took the prize for his worst. He felt as though his head would split if he were to move.

But he had to move. He was only armed with a small version of the Elvish longbow and he knew that it would not serve him well enough if he were attacked. Legolas had taught him well, but the boy was no archer. He was better with a sword.

"Anyone here? Hello, 'Dan, 'Ro, Legolas?"

No answer. _Great, I'm all alone in the middle of the forest and my head is about to fall off, _Estel thought dryly. But though he jested in his mind, he was really terrified. In his turmoil, he did not hear the approaching beings as they picked their way through the trees.

"Well, what have we here?"

Estel's head snapped up and he groaned and gripped it tightly when the pain hit. He took a moment to regain his senses, than opened his eyes. There were three men standing in front of him and three more emerging from the trees.

The men were dirty, that much was readily obvious. They had wild hair and dark circles painted around their eyes. Their weapons were sharp and crude, nothing like the delicately wrought Elvish weapons he was used to.

Not far behind the three who had just arrived were the sounds of crashing. Lots of crashing. Estel, now officially petrified, looked up at the men, speechless. He had not expected to meet anyone else in the woods. They were too close to Rivendell.

"I said, what have we here? You, boy, were supposed to answer me with who you are." The man, apparently the leader, leaned down, his breath making Estel's eyes water. Garlic.

"I...I'm Estel," the boy whimpered, not sure if that was such a good idea or not, but in so much pain he didn't care.

"Estel. Funny name for a human boy." The man leaned back again and Estel took a deep breath. "Where you from boy?"

_Best not say Rivendell, these men don't look like they like Elves, _Estel thought. "I'm from...Bree."

It was the only human town he could think of at the moment. "My, you're a long way from Bree for one so young then," the man answered. "What'd you run away from home?"

"N...no. I was hunting. My friend and brothers will find me any minute."

The man looked up. His eyes were no longer idle, they were bright and burning. His face stretched into a grotesque smile. "Eh...more of ya. That's good then. More for us to take along."

The crashing that Estel had heard chose that moment to make itself known. Hideous, black, armored creatures emerged from the woods. They walked with a drunken swagger, hunched backs and weapons trailing.

Orcs.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN....Cliffie..I know...sorry...uh...no...not really... Giddy mood over here. TWO posts in one day mind you!!! Eek...I'm bad.**

-Gwenneth


	3. Bedithon minui

**_

* * *

Reviewer responses to chapter_**

**Nataska AKA: Tash: **Thanks, glad you like. Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Been busy.

**Mornflower: **LOL at the skit you wrote me...I was ROTFLMAO. Ugh...drooling on your book. Not good, mellon nin! Enjoy this chapter...and tell Estel that he will find out what happens to him now! And Legolas...tell him he's in for trouble.

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm: **Hey there...glad you like this story. It's really unthought through. I will check out your story if I haven't already...I can never remember which I read...

**Shadowfax2931: **Yeh, bad situation. And yeh, I think the twins MIGHT have been a little OOC when they left Estel behind...but ah well...this is AU anyhow in a way. When Estel was 10 ish, it was the time of the Hobbit I believe, so this COULDn'T have happened.

**Sielge: **Oh no!! You liked it until now!? AHHHH...I must hurry and get Estel some help! Hehe.

**Grumpy: **Yeh, lost Estel. Glad you like the way the characters are written. This was really a bit of mindless drabble at work that turned into a story.

**Marbienl: **Yeh, good thing I write fast...cept I jinxed myself and this chappie took a while. I don't know where he got that insight, but I oughta figure that out soon to write it! Hehe...yeh Orcs and Men know each other. Dunno the reason for that yet either...someone oughta kick some sense into me...writing unplanned stories!

**Beling: **Sorry for the cliffie...kinda. Glad you like it. He is so mad at the twins! And yeh, he will feel guilty about it...you know him so well! LOL. enjoy.

**SivanShemesh: **Ohh...horror story when they are young? I wanna read, I wanna read! Glad you like this.

**LegolasLover2003: **Uh huh...poor kid. Bad feeling is justified, it's me writing it!! But Estel is a brave little fellow, you shall see!

**Cookie: **Thanks for reviewing...glad you like.

**Tinnuial: **Yeh, always have to ruin things those bad men and orcs! I will try to avoid harming your health and update this right now!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: **_Bedithon minui_  
_(-I will go first-)_

Legolas still couldn't believe they had lost Estel. What was Lord Elrond going to say when they told him they had run and left him alone in the darkening forest? All so they wouldn't lose sight of a white deer?

"Legolas! Wait for us!" Elladan called out, catching up with the Elf Prince.

"Why? You didn't wait for him!"

Legolas could be stubborn and hardheaded when he wanted to. And right now, he wanted to. He knew he was being unfair to the twins. To their credit, they did not retaliate with a battle of words.

"Fine, continue to noisily stomp through the forest, Legolas. We will split up. Cover more ground. Elrohir and I will go this way, you continue on your merry way by yourself." He hadn't meant to sound angry, he was really trying not to sink to that level, but it wasn't working. Fear for his little brother was overriding his usual calm demeanor.

The Prince didn't answer. Instead, he jerked his head in a quick nod of approval and never stopped to look back. _I'll apologize later, _the Prince thought to himself. _Right now finding Estel is of the utmost importance. _

Soon, he was far from the twins.

* * *

Estel whimpered when the men dragged him to his feet. He tightly clutched his head, reeling with pain. The blood had run down his cheek and was now crusted. His hair was matted on the one side and he looked ready to crumble to his knees at any moment.

"Ciydan. The whelp isn't going to make it far. He's too young and too hurt to keep up with us. Why bother taking him?"

Ciydan smirked and glanced back at the Orcs. "To give them something to keep busy with. Our Orc allies have not be able to enjoy themselves since aligning with us, perhaps this will appease their hunger for blood."

Estel's eyes widened and filled with tears. _Orc toy? They are going to let those Orcs have me? They'll kill me! I don't want to die! 'Dan, 'Ro, Legolas, where are you guys?_

He groaned as he was pushed backward toward the waiting Orcs. They clawed at his tunic and hair, pulling at the head wound and making Estel cry out sharply in pain.

_

* * *

_

_Estel!? _

Legolas had heard a cry, a painful, childlike cry. The likelihood of there being another child in these woods was virtually zero and Legolas inwardly knew that he had heard Estel cry out in pain.

Someone or something was hurting the boy. Legolas felt his ire rise and he quickened his pace. What he didn't realize was that Estel had been caught by expert woodsmen and even the quiet, though hurried, steps of an Elf were not above their detection.

He headed in the direction the cry had come from, now regretting his callous treatment of the twins. If he was outnumbered, he would have difficulty getting Estel out of whatever situation the boy was in.

Noticing the sounds of many footsteps, Legolas slowed his pace and looked around. Then, he made his decision, reached up, and swung himself into the nearest tree. Using the branches that overlapped, he jumped nimbly from one tree to the next until he saw his quarry.

A large band of Orcs and Men had gathered in the forest and right in their center was the small Rivendell child. Legolas' heart hammered in his chest and he was half surprised no one could hear it.

Thoughts of his mother's death came unbidden to his mind. Instead of a small Human child, he saw a raven haired Elf dressed in an emerald green riding cloak. She was cringing from the blows of the Orcs, stoically holding in her cries.

The young Elf watched as she was beaten and taunted. He watched from up in the tree, rooted to his perch, unable to move or go to her aide. He was a warrior, why couldn't he move?

Hearing a painful cry jolted Legolas. But it wasn't the sound of his dying mother, it was the high-pitched shriek of a petrified child. Legolas shook his head, dispelling his memories and focused on Estel again.

The boy's face was covered in blood, but Legolas didn't know for certain how hurt the child was. He knew he could not stand by in the trees and watch Estel killed. He couldn't do this again.

So he dropped to the ground.

Heads turned, weapons raised and murmurs erupted.

"An Elf? Dropping from the trees into our midst? What compelled you to do that, Master Elf? Do you have a death wish?"

It was Ciydan who had spoken. Estel looked up. "Legolas! No! They'll get you too!"

The child was bravely trying to coax the Elf to run away and save himself. Legolas' eyes misted at his little friend's bravery, but the emotion didn't have a chance to last long. The man approached him.

"Drop your weapons or the Orcs will tear the little one limb from limb."

Legolas scowled at the Man, but unslung his bow from his back, removed his quiver and set down his knives until he was no longer armed. He had no idea what he was doing or how he would help Estel by doing this.

But he wouldn't let history repeat itself.

Estel's eyes widened and he gulped. Legolas was quickly seized. Ciydan's eyes crinkled in pleasure. "Bring the boy."

The Orcs hissed and whined at that, but Ciydan fixed them with a ruthless glare and they did his bidding. The Man gestured to the child. "Pick him up."

Legolas only hesitated a moment. He lifted Estel into his arms and held the trembling child tightly. Then, Ciydan made his intents known. His men securely tied Estel to his would be savior.

Now, Legolas had no use of his arms and little chance of escape. If he fell, he'd land on poor Estel. He grumbled lightly and Estel whimpered. Legolas immediately stopped grumbling.

"It's ok, Estel. Everything will be fine, 'Dan and 'Ro will find us."

Estel nodded, his head tucked under Legolas' chin. He was still shaking, but not as violently now. Legolas felt the sticky blood from the head wound. He didn't have time to think on it. An Orc prodded him hard with its sword, drawing blood.

Legolas sucked in a breath, but when Estel looked up, he quickly grinned and shook his head. "Don't worry."

The child replaced his head into the crook of the Elf's neck.

They began to walk. And after a number of minutes, Legolas felt his arms grow heavy. Estel was dead weight and a lot of it for one so small. Legolas tried not to show his fatigue, but he had been going all day, running for much of it.

"Keep moving!" Cried an Orc as it viciously smacked the Elf forward.

Estel gasped and clung tighter. Legolas grimaced. If he continued to irk the Orcs or the Men, they might hurt Estel. Or he would luck out and they would only harm him. _If you can call that luck_, he laughed to himself.

Finally, the Men and Orcs stopped and prepared to camp for the night. Legolas hoped that the twins were near, watching and waiting for an opportunity to save them. He had no way of knowing, he had not perceived a sign from them as of yet.

Estel was sniffling lightly, but he was doing remarkably well for one so young in such a dire situation. He was untied from the Elf and set down on the ground. They did not feel the need to tie him up, he was too small to be of worry.

Legolas, on the other hand, was not.

"Make sure he physically can not escape, Murgor," Ciydan said to an Orc.

The creature flashed a black toothy grin and stepped forward, its crude blade clutched tightly in its hand. Ciydan looked away for a moment when another of his men called and missed the Orc's intent.

Before Legolas even knew what was happening, the Orc had thrust his blade into the Elf's side. The Prince grunted at the sudden pain and doubled over, stumbling. The Orc, who had run the blade clean through, laughed, drawing the attention of Ciydan.

"No you fool!" He shouted, hurrying forward and tearing the Orc backwards. The creature, who had a firm grip on the sword, took it with him, pulling the blade out of Legolas.

This time, the Elf screeched in pain and fell forward against Ciydan. The Man caught him and cursed. "Stupid Orc. I said prevent escape, not kill, don't they know the difference."

He non-to-gently set Legolas on the ground and thrust a bundle of rags at him. "Take care of yourself, Elf. Don't expect any help from me."

Legolas was breathing quickly, pain ripping through him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to even out his breathing. He heard crying.

"Estel?" He whispered, turning slightly toward the child.

Estel was standing, rooted to the spot, eyes fastened on the blood pouring through Legolas' hands. He was trembling, chewing on his lip until he drew blood. He looked like he was in shock.

"Come here, Estel."

The child tottered a little, then came forward in a sudden rush, flinging himself into Legolas. The Elf jolted and winced hard as Estel unwittingly jarred his new wound. But the child quickly backed away and glanced down again.

"You are bleeding badly."

"I know, _mellon nin_." Legolas looked down. Blood was everywhere and he was woozy already. He would not last long like this. He needed medical attention. But he had to stay strong for Estel.

"Can I help?" Estel whispered, coming a step closer again, new resolve in his eyes.

Legolas looked up at him, his own eyes full of pain and pity. "If you desire."

Estel nodded lightly and knelt beside the blonde Elf. "Ada taught me some. I need to help you stop the bleeding. I need athelas." He looked up again. Then stood.

Legolas stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Athelas."

Before Legolas could stop him, Estel tugged on Ciydan's tunic. "He needs Athelas. I need to get them. And I need to fix him."

The man was dumbfounded. "Go...stay in sight or he dies."

Legolas closed his eyes, then watched Estel carefully gather herbs. He returned shortly, luck on their side in the form of a small patch of Athelas nearby. The boy made short work of applying the herbs and tightly bandaging the Elf.

Legolas was surprised at his efficiency. "You have the hands of a healer, Estel," he whispered, blood loss hindering his speech.

Estel nodded. "Yes. Ada said so." He frowned. "Why did you let them take you? Why did you do it? You did it for me, but why? You are a prince, you are important, I am nothing."

Legolas gripped Estel's hand. "You are everything. You are the future. You are my friend, Estel. If they mean to kill you..._Bedithon minui_, _mellon nin_." (-I will go first, my friend.-)

Estel nodded. Then erupted into tears. "I'm so scared!"

Legolas held the boy until unconsciousness took him. Then Estel cried harder.

TBC...


	4. Truth and Trial

_**Reviewer responses for Chapter 3:**_

**Deana: **Hey...thanks for the review. Yeah, I just HAVE to injure Legolas...that's my style. I might try to injure others instead next time...who knows!

**Sielge: **Yeh, they both need help. The twins are on their way, but help is coming in many forms...

**Natasha AKA: Tash: **Sorry, _mellon nin_, but sad/angsty/torture/injury stories are my style. I will make it happy, I promise...and it won't be a terribly long, drawn out angst either. There will be an exciting rescue coming soon. And then, no more sadness...I hope.

**Marbienl: **Yeh, I will have to detail the Legolas mother murder later on. Right now, they have to survive this ordeal!! LOL. Glad you liked the Estel crying harder. A lot of people liked the bit about Estel showing a bit of his future as a healer.

**Tinnuial: **Fast...hehe...I usually am, but lately...I just don't have the time. Yes, it seems LEgolas and Aragorn do get short changed all the time. Perhaps I will expand my horizons and write someone ELse getting hurt...and they remaining relatively unscathed!

**Beling: **Hehe...that lines was supposed to instill feeling in readers. Glad it worked!

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm: **Gosh that's a handful to type correctly! Anyhoo...glad you like...

**Mornflower: ROTFLMAO**! That skit was hilarious. Estel hyperventilating...Legolas mumbling. LOL. Nuts really, but great!

**Kelsey: **Thanks for the kind words Kelsey! After a recent rejection in regards to stories, knowing I have loyal fans is really heartwarming! Thanks so much!!! I don't rightly know if the Orcs picked up Legolas things...I don't think they enjoy touching Elvish anything...so I am guess not...LOL...I'm beating around the bush here as you can tell! As for the extra weapon...hmm...I wonder. We shall see in later chapters, but not this one. Glad you like the athelas thing and the I will go first scene!

**Kurafoxgirl: **Updating, updating, updating! LOL.

**Aranna Undomiel: **You flatter me, _mellon nin! _I'm so glad you like my writing...and that you do not seem turned off by the fact that I'm not an expert in Tolkien canon..._grumbles about someone who WAS. _Anyway, glad you like!

**Grumpy: **No, things rarely go well for Legolas and Estel. Perhaps one of these days I'll write a good, nice, uninjury-prone fic. OR...maybe not...who knows! Thanks for dropping a review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**: _Truth and Trial_

"'Dan? Do you have any idea how angry _Ada_ is going to be when he finds out we lost Estel _and _Legolas? I mean, the King trusted us with his only son's life and we lose him in the wilds."

Elrohir was picking his way through the bushes, looking for any sign of his young Human brother. But so far, there was nothing. He sighed. "Perhaps we should head in the direction Legolas went in. He seemed to think he was right, perhaps he was."

Elladan nodded in agreement, standing from where he had been stooped down to examine a print in the earth. "Yes, I see no evidence of Estel here. And I do not even think we came this way in our chase of the stag."

The twins hurried off to where they had split paths with Legolas. Then, they began to track the young Wood-Elf. He was very light-footed, even for an Elf, and they had to move slowly to keep his trail.

Elrohir was peering closely at the ground when Elladan thrust his hand out in front of his brother, effectively halting him in his tracks. "What is it, 'Dan?" He asked, only now looking up.

He need not have asked.

Legolas' bow and quiver and his two bone-handled white knives lay discarded on the forest floor. There was a grand cacophony of footsteps here, not light imprints like Elves, but heavy ironshod prints of Orcs. And intermingled with these were the prints of men.

"Oh no..." Elladan whispered. _Oh Legolas? What has happened to you? You would have fought these creature; you wouldn't have surrendered unless you had a good reason. _

He suddenly faltered in his thoughts. There, mixed with the Orc tracks, were the small, barely noticeable impressions of a small child. "Estel!" He cried, stooping down to examine the print. It was unmistakable. The print of an Elvish child's shoe, worn by a Human.

"Oh 'Ro! They've taken them. They've taken Estel and Legolas! Those vile creatures, I will hunt them down and tear them limb from limb if they harmed one hair on our brother's head!"

Elladan was seething with anger, images of a beaten and battered Celebrian flooding his mind. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, so tightly that his hand turned white. Looking toward his brother, he saw much the same expression on other Elf's face.

"We will find them, 'Dan. We will find them both and free them from the Orcs."

Looking back at the ground, they saw that the trail would not be difficult to follow. Orcs were not stealthy in the least, so that would not be a problem. What would be was the sheer numbers of their adversary. And the fact that Orcs were not the only enemy made it a complicated situation.

* * *

"Wake up, Elf!"

Legolas groaned as he was roughly shaken. He was groggy, his eyes felt like they were glued shut, and he felt burning pain in his side. He could feel Estel's grip on him tighten and the child begin to tremble again.

Forcing himself to open his heavy eyes, he looked up to find Ciydan staring down at him. The man's eyes were hard and impatient. "I don't have all day, Elf. If you wish to continue breathing, get yourself up and carry that boy."

_Carry Estel? How does he think I'll manage that in this condition? _Legolas frowned at the thought. The child didn't weigh much, but still, in his current state of health there was little chance Legolas would get far carrying Estel.

"I can walk!"

Ciydan stared down at the trembling boy now. _Brave little one,_ he thought to himself, a momentary lapse of remorse crossing his face. But it was only that, momentary. "Fine, walk then. But you fall behind, the Orcs get you."

He spun on his heel, leaving Legolas to rise on his own. The Elf was slightly surprised he was being left free. But that only lasted for a second. In no time, another man had approached holding rope.

"Don't gimme any trouble, Elf, and I won't have to hurt ye."

Legolas glared at him, his own hands trembling slightly as the man pulled his arms roughly behind his back. The Elf cringed as his muscles were pulled and strained at the harsh treatment.

Estel watched silently, his thumb stuck into his mouth. For a 10-year-old, this was abnormal behavior. Legolas' eyes furrowed in confusion. _Estel is brave. Why is he reverting to such a childish act? _He studied the boy more closely, looking in particular at Estel's eyes.

They were petrified.

It finally clicked for the Prince. Estel must have heard Ciydan's threat. If he fell behind, he was game for the Orcs. That would be a frightful thought for a full-grown Elf, let alone a small Human child.

And he, Legolas, the adult figure that Estel undoubtedly looked to for protection, was unable to do anything to help him. Legolas was having a time just trying to stay standing. He looked away from Estel, shame and guilt shining on his face. He had failed the boy in his own mind, been unable to save him from this cruel treatment. Unable to whisk him away to safety like the stories of old often related.

No, Legolas had not saved Estel. He had just given him a friend to suffer with. But that, at least, was something. _If I could not save his body, perhaps I can save his mind. _

"Estel?" The Elf said quietly as they began to move at a semi-fast clip. "Please, Estel, speak to me...I do not like that you are so quiet. I need you."

That did it. "Need me? What can I do?" Estel looked up now, his thumb wavering near his face, threatening to return to its former position.

"I need you to talk to me, Estel. Keep me alert. I fear that all this blood loss is making me dizzy and I may pass out. But mayhap if you keep me alert, I will be all right." Legolas spared a glance at the child, pleading in his eyes.

Estel straightened up a bit. "Okay, Legolas. I'll tell you stories. About 'Dan and 'Ro and the pranks they pull!"

The Elf smiled wanly. "I'd like that very much, _mellon nin_."

And so the boy told him stories and the Men around them listened, though they tried to pretend they were not. And this worried Ciydan. Worried him greatly. If his men were to suddenly become compassionate, things would go hard for him. Orcs were ruthless either way, but it was difficult to keep them at bay. They did not take well to the orders of men.

"Hey boy...no more talking. You are distracting me and you might draw attention to us. Wouldn't want any foolhardy rescue attempts, now would we?"

But his action was too late, someone had already heard wisdom calling.

* * *

The Elf was faltering, swaying dangerously on his feet, stoically trying to stay awake and mobile for the small child. Such devotion. Why was he doing it? What did the Elf owe the little human boy?

_Where did this friendship come from? Why an Elf and a Human child together in the woods, each hopelessly devoted to each other? And why am I allowing this to continue? What have they done to deserve such treatment? To deserve going to slave traders?_

These thoughts, and many others, had been formulating in Marken's mind for hours now. Probably ever since that Orc had wounded the Elf.

_The Elf...I wonder about him. How old is he? Where is he from? That elf city in the valley? Somewhere distant? Does he have a family? Father, mother...or perhaps he is a father himself._

He looked to the Orcs. _Will they make him one of them? Like the stories tell, Elves mutilated, beaten and tortured into the vile creatures walking behind us? _He couldn't imagine the blonde-haired warrior transforming into an Orc, but he knew it happened. He knew the origin of these mercenaries for hire.

No, he would not let this go on much longer. He would do something about it. He would find a way to free these two and then he would find away to escape. He had been party to kidnappings, killings and slave trade for too long. Nothing could save his soul now, but he could do this last good deed and hopefully find himself welcomed into the Next World.

He began to hatch a plan.

* * *

**A/N: Well well....look who updated! I hope this wasn't a disappointing chapter, there wasn't much action. I had little inspiration to write this chapter at the moment. I'm anxiously awaiting news of an x-ray I had done on my hand. Stupid thing might have been fractured for 4 weeks and I didn't do anything about it...just kept right on writing. _Mumbles incoherently about stupid, brittle bones..._**

**-Gwenneth**


	5. Marken and The Fall of Ciydan

**_To my reviewers: _Sorry I'm not responding to you all separately. I have not yet heard from the hospital about my x-ray, it has been like two weeks on Friday. But I am trying not to hurt my hand anymore, so I will refrain from anymore typing then I need to. SO...no individual responses. Just an apology for the wait. Sorry!!**

**-Gwenneth**

* * *

Chapter Five: _Marken_

Legolas was almost out of energy. His feet were dragging and he was stumbling more frequently. Estel, for the most part, seemed thoroughly entralled by his own tales and didn't take notice of Legolas' failing health. The Elf could feel blood trickling from his wound and he knew, even without looking, that his clothing were soaked with the crimson liquid.

He looked up and sighly lightly. He wasn't going to make it much further. And he doubted Ciydan would care if he fell and the Orcs had their way with him. After all, what did the man really need with an Elf? He was dispensible, only being held captive because if he survived this hike he might fetch a price in the slave markets. Elves were highly sought after, being immortal and possessing physical abilites above the capabilities of humans.

"Legolas?"

The Elf gulped and looked down at Estel beside him. The little boy was slowing his pace, looking suspiciously at Legolas. "Sorry, Estel, I was daydreaming a bit there. I didn't mean to not answer you. What did you say?"

Frowning, Estel looked over the Elf. "You are not doing so good, are you Legolas? I can see all that blood. You need to rest."

Ciydan was suddenly in front of them. "We are stopping for a rest now. I have a little business to attend to, then we will continue. Rest while you can. If you fall, you're Orc bait, just as the boy is. And I dare say the Orcs will likely enjoy you a bit more than him. Elves are so fun to break." He chuckled and turned to the nearest man. "Guard them. Take them to that little brook and let the Elf clean himself up. I don't want them overhearing my business."

It was then that Legolas noticed a dark-skinned newcomer. _The slave trader, no doubt, _he thought to himself. _Ciydan doesn't want us to hear him selling us. Or perhaps he doesn't want the man to know he is buying damaged merchandise. _

The appointed guard grabbed Legolas by the right arm and began to lead him to the stream. His movements were surprisingly gentle, but perhaps he was unaware that he was being nice.

Soon, they were far enough away that even Legolas, with his elvish hearing, was unable to discern the words of Ciydan and the slaver. To the Elf's surprise, they were also out of eyesight for the humans in the camp. Which meant, Legolas and Estel were only guarded by the one man accompanying them.

_This might be our chance at escape, _Legolas thought to himself.

He saw the brook that Ciydan must have been referring to, the bright blue water rushing a bit faster then normal after a fall storm. The ground here was damp, but not overly muddy. Legolas veered toward the water, but the man stopped him. Confusion played across the Elf's face. _This is abnormal. Why isn't he taking us to the stream as he was instructed? _For a moment, hope rose in Legolas' mind. "The stream is just there, Sir. I think we have missed it."

The man nodded, but did not slow or change course. He didn't say anything either. Estel, sensing something amiss, looked up questioningly at Legolas. He wanted to know what was going on. Legolas shook his head and shrugged lightly. His arm was still held firmly by their guard, Estel was trotting to keep up with the quick pace.

"What do you mean to do with us? Why do you not head toward the stream?" Legolas prompted, hoping to illicit some explanation from the man. He was about to continue when he heard some crashing in the nearby bushes. An Orc emerged from the overgrowth, a menacing grin on his face.

_He means to give us to the Orcs, _Legolas thought to himself, quickly grabbing hold of Estel and pushing the child behind him.

The man let go of his shoulder. But instead of handing the two over to the Orc, their guard swiftly drew his sword and decapitated the Orc, the creatures face locked in eternal shock. Black blood dripping from his weapon, the man turned toward them. "I did not take you to the stream because I have no intention of allowing Ciydan to go through with this deal of his. I have partaken in enough murder and slaving, I'll not do it anymore. You are free to go."

He slipped the sword back into its sheath.

Legolas released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "This is no trick?"

Shaking his head, the man answered quietly. "It is not. The boy's tales were quiet...inspiring."

Estel looked up. "You're really letting us go, Mr?"

Nodding, the man turned to Legolas. "I'll leave you with some bandages and a direction. You were taken northwest of here, you would then wish to travel back that way." He pointed toward a far off mountain. "Head toward that peak and you will find yourself in the realm of Rivendell."

He turned and began to walk away. To Legolas' surprise, Estel shook himself free of the Elf's hold and ran to the man, grabbing his shirttails. "Please, Mr. Come with us! Ciydan will kill you when he finds out you let us go."

The pleading in the child's eyes and voice melted Marken's heart. He smiled lightly, for the first time in a long time feeling good about himself and something he had done. "I've taken part in far too many horrible dealings, little one. I do not think I deserve a kinder fate then death."

"No one deserves a painful death who saves the life of innocents, Sir." Legolas was now abreast of Estel and Marken. "May we have the name of our benefactor?"

"Aye, my name is Marken son of Argon, once of a land near Bree. I know these woods well and have had dealings with the Elves of Rivendell, many years ago."

Legolas nodded. The man was past middle-age, but didn't look to be terribly old. There was wisdom in his eyes, but also great pain. Great pain from the hurt he had brought upon others and pain that he would never be able to forgive himself for those wrongs. Legolas could read all this and more in Marken's eyes.

"Marken, you could come to Rivendell with us. Ada would not be mad at you. You saved us...he would be glad!" Estel still had a hold on Marken's shirt tails. The man looked about to reply when they heard rapidly approaching shouts.

Legolas and Marken exchanged glances. Ciydan and his men and Orcs were gaining on them. "Yes, Marken, I must insist you come with us. I have not had ample opportunity to thank you and I refuse to allow you to leave until I have."

That said, Legolas glanced upward. "We take to the trees."

Scooping up Estel with a strength he did not know he still possessed, Legolas hoisted the child up into the dense folliage of the tree above. He looked at Marken, "Go up the tree."

"What about you? You are injured and no match for a fight."

A small smile crossed Legolas' face. "I am not of Rivendell, Marken. I am a wood-Elf. I know what I am doing."

That was of little reassurance to Marken, who knew nothing of the wood-Elves. But he did not hesitate, pulling himself up in the tree he joined Estel as high as he could go and waited tensely for Legolas to appear.

The two refugees could hear Legolas lightly moving about below them, but neither had any idea what he was doing because they could no longer see the ground through the leaves.

Legolas, meanwhile, was creating a number of trails to confuse the trackers that Ciydan may possess. He didn't want to risk just having the one real trail end abruptly. The men would know something was up. When he was relatively satisfied with his work, he returned to the tree. Climbing slowly up its branches, he soon joined Marken and Estel.

The Elf climbed a few branches higher, leaving a shocked Marken below him with Estel. The child looked ready to follow, but Legolas stopped him. "Do not come higher, Estel. The tree could not hold the weight."

"How can it hold a grown Elf?" Marken whispered.

Legolas laughed lightly, a tinkling sound barely audible to the man. "Elves weigh little compared to Men, Marken. It is why we leave little or no imprints upon the forest floor and how we travel among the treetops."

He paused, looking at the tree around them, then began to speak in Elvish, asking the tree to shield them from unfriendly eyes. The power of the Elves was dwindling, yes, but still great. And the power of wood-Elves, royalty in particular, allowed them the ability to correspond, however primatively, with their forest surroundings.

The tree branches shifted and rustled until they had formed a tight cocoon around the three occupants. Legolas smiled again. The only light that permeated their cocoon was the light glow the Elf himself gave off. It was as if they were indoors. The tree had hidden them from unfriendly eyes.

"That is amazing," Marken commented to no one in particular.

Estel shifted beside him. "Please come down, Legolas. I'm scared."

Legolas' eyes softened and he slipped down to Estel, embracing the child. "All is well now, Estel. The tree will not let them get to us. We will remain here until it tells me the area is safe."

Marken suddenly felt odd and clumsy. This creature of the light was so graceful and poignant with words and actions. And he was a clumsy oaf. Or so he felt at the moment. He hung his head a little, not realizing that Legolas was watching him closely.

Sensing the man's emotions, Legolas reached out and laid a hand on Marken's shoulder. "You have done us a great service. As you have done for the Lord of Rivendell as well by saving his adopted son."

Marken looked at Estel in a new light. "His son? I did not know this. But it would have had no influence on my decision, he is too young and innocent for such a hard fate." The man then noticed sweat on the Elf's brow. _Elves don't sweat... _"You are not well, Master Elf."

Legolas sighed. "Alas I fear I am not."

Estel jerked away from him. "Legolas? No...you are...you have to be...I can't lose you!" He then proceeded to latch himself onto the Elf, tightly wrapping his arms around Legolas' neck and hanging on for dear life.

Legolas grunted and rubbed his back. "Easy, Estel. I am not so good right now, but I will be all right in the end. Please do not worry for me, _tithen pen_."

"I have some healer abilities," Marken said suddenly, shifting his position. "And if I recall correctly, so does the boy. Perhaps we can be of assistance."

Estel looked up, red-rimmed eyes widening. "Yeah! We could help you, Legolas!" He sat up now, looking to Marken. "What do we do?"

The man took over. "First, we must get a look at that wound. But there isn't much light in here. Could the tree perhaps open up a little at the top to let some sunlight in?"

Legolas nodded, resting his palm on the tree trunk. In a moment, there was an influx of light. Marken nodded. "All right. Now, lets uncover this, little one."

Estel put a hand on Marken's arm, stopping him. "Ok. But you have to call me Estel."

"Estel it is then."

And the two set about tending to Legolas' wound.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Loud shouts could be heard nearby. Elladan and Elrohir tensed, recognizing the voices as a mixture of Men and Orcs. "This can't be a good sign," Elladan muttered under his breath. "Orcs, Men...Legolas. Definitely not a good combination. Not after what happened to Legolas mother."

The twins knew the stories. They knew that the Prince, though he was a full-fledged warrior, had not been able to budge from his position in a nearby tree as the Orcs beat his mother to death. No one knew the reason why he had been unable to move. Relatively little frightened the young Prince.

It had been hundreds of years since the incident, and by all intents and purposes, Legolas should have been over it. He had moved on in a way, but not the right way. Thranduil had told them when he brought the Prince to Rivendell, that Legolas had secluded himself from other Elves and focused unerringly on his training and weapons.

He dearly loved his bow and knives, never straying far from them. Elladan frowned, feeling the added weight of his long-time friends weapons strapped to his own back along with his own. _I hope all is well, Legolas. We can not lose you. We have to heal you and remind you there are still good things in this world. If Estel hasn't already. _Estel. _Oh, brother I miss you already. One never knows how much they care for someone until they face losing them. _

The Noldor Elf was shaken from his reverie by his brother's call. "Elladan, they are getting closer. And they sound angry. Something about a double crosser and those two prisoners escaping. Do you think they mean Legolas and Estel? Could they have been their kidnappers? What shall we do?"

Elladan looked up. "Take care of them."

His brother frowned. They had painstakingly worked to get over their kill-every-Orc-in-Middle-Earth phase after their mother's capture and torture. But Elrohir could hear that same tone in his brothers voice now. "Elladan. We must not kill hastily."

"I am not going to, El. I will see if they are the ones before I behead any of them with my sword."

Elrohir frowned. "Yes. You remember to do that."

Soon, they were within sight of the other party. A dark-skinned man, followed closely by a white man, looked to be the leaders. The white man spied them first and drew the group to a halt. "Elves of this wood, show yourselves or we will fire on you."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances, then emerged from the trees. The Orcs suddenly backed up and started to fidget. Ciydan looked up. _That's odd. Orcs are not afraid of anyone...why do these two Elves make them nervous? _"Who are you?"

"We are Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. You are trespassing in this Elven Realm and we demand that you state your business here," Elladan answered, not once breaking eye contact with Ciydan.

The man did not like the tone of voice he was being spoken to in. "I do not recognize the authority of the Elves to claim lordship over these lands. Perhaps you two young ones should go home."

Elladan tightened his grip on his sword, but held his temper. "You do not know whom you call young, Man. If you think yourself older, wiser or more skilled then us, you will quickly find yourself mistaken," Elrohir answered.

Ciydan frowned. "That so? Well, if Elves are so superior to us, how is it that I caught one and he is now somewhere in this forest bleeding to death from a fatal stab wound?"

That was all it took for the twins to snap. In a blur of blue and green tunic, they attacked, weaving a deadly swath through the Men and Orcs. Ciydan and the black trader stepped back from the fury of the two Elves, fully realizing just what they were up against. Soon, it was Elladan and Elrohir and Ciydan and the slaver.

"I fear I have said something ill," Ciydan said with a shaky grin. "We were only jesting you know."

Elrohir shook his head. "You did not jest. This is the group we have been tracking. You have taken our friend Legolas and little brother Estel. We want them back. If you tell us where they are, we may kill you quickly. If not..."

"I can not tell you where they are. One of my men liberated them. They have escaped and we do not know where they are. You must believe that," the slaver was begging. It was evident in his tone.

Elladan cut him down. "Slavers have no care but for themselves." Turning to Ciydan, he advanced on him. Elrohir wanted to stop his brother, but he didn't. He hated the man just as much. "Where are Legolas and Estel?"

"It is as he told you. They have escaped."

Slash, thud.

"Not the answer I was looking for."

Elrohir was glaring at his brother. "You did not have to do that, Elladan."

"Didn't have to? You heard what he said. You heard what they did to Legolas.Who knows what condition Estel is in. They kidnapped and injured our loved ones. I could not let them live."

Elrohir sighed. "So now you are judge and executioner."

Elladan turned away and marched off into the woods. He would follow the trail the slavers had been traveling. Something told him that Legolas did not come this way. _No, Legolas has taken to the trees. Now to find out which one. _

Elrohir sighed and hurried to catch up.

* * *

**A/N: Please r/r. I thrive on your awesome comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Found

**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update. But as many of my reviewers know, I am a journalist, and well, it's election time so things are quite busy at work. I may have difficulty updating most of my stories during this time, but after November 2, I should be able to get back to a normal updating schedule. This chapter might not be the best, only because I was short on time, but I wanted to put up something for you all. Thanks for sticking with me and I greatly appreciate all your reviews.**

-_Gwenneth_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Six:_**

"Good thing I kept these in my pocket."

Estel was sitting on Legolas' wounded side, holding a small pile of crushed, but usuable athelas in his small hands. Marken smiled lightly and nodded. "Aye, it is good that you did, Estel. They shall do the trick, though I wish I had the capacity to steep them in boiling water for a time."

The man cast a glance at Legolas' expression. The Elf's eyes were glassy and he was wearily resting his head against the thick tree trunk behind him. His hands lay listlessly at his sides and if his chest hadn't been moving, Marken would have thought him dead. He knew, from long ago dealings with Elves, that they were naturally pale.

But Legolas was unnaturally pale. So much so that it looked as though the color left him at the same pace the blood drained from his body. Luckily, Estel and Marken had been able to stop the bleeding, but they still needed to stitch the wound and Marken was loathe to do it with the Elf conscious.

But there was nothing available to knock him out with. Nothing...except his fist.

Marken glanced at Estel. "There is only one thing left to do, Estel. And I will need your help to do it." The little boy looked up at him, his wide, innocent look bringing a frown to Marken's face. _How will I ask him to do this? How can I ask a 10-year-old to do this?_

"What do you need, Marken?" Estel asked, shifting closer to their newfound friend. "I'll do anything."

The man turned toward Legolas, laying a hand on the Elf's leg. Legolas looked up now, his eyes clearing slightly. Marken continued. "We need to close this wound. But, since I have no sedatives, we must do this with our friend awake." Legolas shuddered under the man's arm, but did not answer. Estel didn't see the tremor. "I do not think you strong enough to hold him steady, Estel."

Legolas picked up on what the man was suggesting. "Do you think it wise? He is so young, Marken."

Estel glanced back and forth between Legolas and Marken. "What must I do? Legolas, I want to help you. I'll do whatever I have to. You saved me. This is my fault. If I hadn't been clumsy and fallen and lost you all, you wouldn't have been hurt."

The Elf shook his head vehemently. "No, Estel. This is in no way your fault. It is the way of fate and it could have happened to anyone in these woods. You mustn't blame yourself for this. Marken...he asks that you close the wound child and I fear you are too young for such a burden."

Estel bit his lower lip. _Stitch it...I don't know if I can do this... _He looked up now, meeting Legolas' gaze. He could see the pain in the Elf's eyes, not just the pain from his wound, but also the pain he felt for him...Estel. For a 10-year-old, Estel was above average on a maturity level. "I can do it," he finally answered with determination. "I have seen _Ada_ do it and I know how it has to be done."

He scootched forward until he was nudged up against Legolas. The close proximity to his friend allowed Estel to feel Legolas trembling and the boy's brow furrowed in worry. Seeing this, Marken laid a hand on his shoulder. "He will be fine. You just need to concentrate on the task at hand, Estel."

Nodding, the boy set about preparing for what he had to do. Marken, meanwhile, moved Legolas away from the tree just enough to slide in behind him. The Elf really was trembling hard and felt like he had a fever. The man wished he knew more about healing; knew more about Elves.

"Estel?" Legolas hated to make the boy do this, hated to know this was something the child wasn't soon to forget. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I'm sure your brothers will find us in time."

Estel looked up at Legolas, his eyes full of unerring resolve. "I want to help you, Legolas. You saved me. I'm young, but I'm not stupid. I've seen _Ada_ do this so many times on my brothers. Even on me once." He lifted his pant leg and pointed to a jagged scar. "See...it will be all right."

Legolas couldn't help but smile. But the smile soon faded when he saw that both Marken and Estel were set to go. "I've got him, Estel," Marken said quietly, his voice betraying his sorrow and his guilt.

Estel nodded and moved closer. The needle and the sinew he would use were already prepared. All he had to do was start. But that was the hardest part. Looking up, he suddenly felt an urge to reassure Legolas. "I'll go as quick as I can, Legolas. Soon it will be all over."

The Elf didn't reply, rather he tightened his grip on Marken's arms and clenched his teeth. This was hard enough on Estel, he'd be damned before he cried out and made the boy feel worse.

While he was making promises to himself, Estel bent to his work. Legolas perceptibly stiffened, but did not make a single sound. He held his breath when the needle snagged, but knew that it wasn't Estel's fault. He had never done it before and his movements were shaky at best, but he was trying to be gentle. 

_It could be much worse, _the Elf thought. _If I were alone I know I couldn't do it myself. And he is so like his Ada...serious and attentive. You would never think him a mere child right now. _He broke from his thoughts when Estel had to pull rather hard to get a stitch completed. To Legolas' dismay he let out a short grunt, drawing Estel's attention.

But it hurt too much for him to reassure the boy. Estel's eyes glistened with tears.

"It's all right, Estel."

Marken couldn't bear this much longer, he had to do something. "Estel, I want you to look at me." The boy did so, tears flowing freely now. "You are not hurting him on purpose. But if you do not gather yourself and finish, you will only prolong the pain. Do not let anything slow you down. Anything."

Straightening up, Estel nodded. He refused to look Legolas in the face now, for fear he would lose it completely. Instead, he went back to his task, carefully stitching, trying to keep it neat and straight.

Then, to both Marken and Estel's relief, Legolas passed out.

* * *

"Elladan? Do you think that we are close yet?"

Elrohir was frustrated. He was having trouble keeping the worry out of his voice. His brother wasn't much better off. They had not seen hide nor hair of Legolas and Estel, who they had been certain they would have seen at least signs of by now.

"We must be, Elrohir. It sounded like they had wounded Legolas pretty badly. I do not think they would have gotten far if he was so badly hurt." It was only a small comfort knowing their friend and brother had to be close. They were loathe to see Legolas' injury. If they knew the wood-Elf at all, it would be serious.

"Look!" Elrohir suddenly dropped to one knee, pointing excitedly at the ground. "If this isn't a false trail I'll eat my shirt!"

Elladan knelt as well, eying the ground. "Yes...I think you're right! This looks like Legolas' work. He's really good at creating false trails to confuse trackers. Mirkwood forest is known for its perils and they are not all animals either. We will need to find where they begin. That is where we will find Estel and Legolas."

So the twins began to trail the false trail back to its origin. It was not easy work, but they were both adept trackers themselves and had taught Legolas a fair amount of what he knew. Soon, they reached a junction of trails. The source.

"This is it!" Elrohir said. He immediately inclined his head and began to search the trees for any sign of their friends. He was about to sigh in frustration when he saw something odd. An old maple tree appeared to be top heavy. The branches had all grown up and around in a sort of bulge.

_That's no natural growth! _

"El! Look up. There, in that maple. I do believe that tree is hiding something." If he had been speaking to anyone else, they would have laughed at him. But Elladan knew that wood-Elves had an affinity with trees and he didn't doubt for a moment that Legolas would have used it to their aid.

He frowned. "How will we convince the tree to open up? It may only respond to Legolas."

"We call out to them," Elrohir said, heading toward the tree's base. "Legolas! Estel! Are you up there!"

There was a pause. The pause lengthened and the twins frowned. Then...

"Elrohir!? Is that you!?"

"Estel!" The twins both let out sighs of relief. They were short lived.

"Thank the Valar!" They heard the boy cry. "Legolas is hurt bad. He needs help!"

Elladan called back up to the boy. "Estel, tell him to get the tree to open up. We will come up and assist you, but the tree will not listen to us, we have not the ability to speak to it."

There was yet another pause.

"Uhm...El, Legolas isn't awake. He passed out."

_This could complicate matters. _"Can you wake him?" Elladan asked the bulge in the tree.

Inside the bulge, Marken and Estel began to shake Legolas. The Elf muttered something vaguely akin to "go away" but showed no sign of waking. "Doesn't appear to be an option," Marken called out.

"Who are you?" Came a twin's voice.

Estel answered. "Our friend. He got us away from the bad men and the Orcs. But how do we get out of here?"

The Elves were at a loss. Without Legolas awake to communicate with the tree, they weren't sure what to do. "We might as well try to speak to it, Elladan," the younger twin said quietly. He and his brother both went to the tree and rested their hands on it. Elladan spoke.

"Mightly maple, you have protected our friend and brother. But to best serve them, you must let us to them."

Nothing.

They continued to try, but to no avail. Some things were better left to a wood-Elf.

Up in the tree, Estel began to cry. He knew his brothers were close and he no longer had to be so strong. Now, his sobs began to trickle down his face and fall onto Legolas' arm. The sobs turned into full-fledged tears and soon, he was all out crying. Marken tried to calm him, but the boy had been through too tramatic an experience.

But it seemed one good thing did come of all his crying.

"Estel..."

Bleary-eyed and weak-voiced, Legolas was now awake.

* * *


	7. To Rivendell with Haste

**_Reviewer responses:_**

**Deana: **Thank you as usual! I'm so glad you have stuck with ALL my stories and I love to read your reviews. Yes, I did get the x-ray back...no fracture! Yippee! BUT it still hurts and therefore I probably have a bad sprain or something wrong with a tendon. But I can write.

**MidKnightDragonz: **Hello! Glad you like this! And Glad you reviewed!! I like Marken too, I don't know if I could kill him! I don't know how long this will be, but I hurt Legolas in pretty much all my non-humor fics.

**Morn: **I love this skit in particular. Aw darn...and it looks like Louisa and Legolas know something about you that I do the world huh? Just kidding! Thanks for reviewing...hope you like this one.

**Sielge: **Yup, first stitch job. And wait til you see the end of this chapter...hehe.

**Marbienl: **HEY I missed you...just kidding. I love to hear from you! The lesson on communicating with trees is an interesting one...but I don't know if I will go there. I mean, I kind of keep that ability within the wood-Elf royal family, leastways in my stories. But it'd be a fun scene if they were to TRY it!

**SNAITF: **Sorry...I tried to end this on a not-so-bad cliffie. Was I successful?

**Aranna Undomiel: **Thanks for reviewing. I tried to get this chapter out pretty quickly. Course, I have to find the time to write them first! Thanks for sticking with me!

**LegolasLover2003: **Hey yeh...I never got stitches before. I've cut myself numerous times, but never badly enough for stitches. So I was shooting from the hip there, not sure if I captured it correctly.

**Spiritstllionofthecimarro: **Whoa...hope I got your penname spelled right there! Thanks for reviewing, I'm always thrilled to have new revieweres pop out of the woodwork. The more the merrier and the more constructive ideas and things I get for the stories. Thanks a bunch!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: **_To Rivendell with Haste_

Legolas grunted in pain as consciousness returned to him. Estel was crying, that was the first thing he was aware of, and Legolas was desperate to stop whatever was hurting the child.

"Estel..." he whispered, drawing the boy's attention. "Please, do not cry. You will be all right." He looked down at his bandaged torso. "You have done a good job."

Sniffling, Estel wiped his nose lightly and rubbed his eyes to clear away the tears. "You think so? Does it hurt a lot?" he said, his voice quivering lightly.

Forcing himself to smile, Legolas shook his head. "Not too much. All will be well."

"Excuse me," a voice said, filtering up from the ground. "When you are quite finished, it would be advisable to ask the tree to open up a bit so we can get you three down."

"Elladan..." Legolas breathed. That was a relief in itself. Not that he wasn't thankful for the healing ability of Estel, but the Prince knew this was still a serious wound and that the sons of Elrond would be plenty capable of caring for him. "_Mellon nin!_" he called out. "I will do so immediately."

Laying his hand, palm down, on the tree, Legolas conversed in rapid-fire Quenya.

From their position on the ground, Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances. "I didn't know he knew Quenya," Elrohir muttered under his breath.

"Nor did I," his brother answered.

They watched in tense silence as the branches of the maple tree began to shake and part, revealing two dark-haired figures and one blonde.

Elladan moved to climb up the tree, but quickly realized it would be of no use. Legolas was already slowly lowering himself downward, quietly speaking to Estel and guiding him to the safest perches.

A man was following them, eying the new Elves with no short amount of trepidation. Marken didn't know how these two would react to his presence. After all, he had been party to Legolas and Estel's kidnapping.

As soon as the three were out of the tree, Legolas smiled and thanked the maple for its aide. Turning back to the twins, he reached out and Elrohir immediately steadied him.

"Legolas? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Estel asked, seeing this.

Legolas breathed lightly. "I just need a bit of help, Estel. Do not worry. Your brothers are fine healers, just as you are, and I do not worry for my health."

Elladan knelt down beside Estel. "_Gwador nin, _we were so worried about you. I don't know if we tell you enough, Estel, but we dearly love you and I am so sorry that we did not watch you more carefully. This is all our fault and somehow we will make it up to you."

But Estel was quickly shaking his head no. For a moment, Elladan thought for sure that the boy was refusing to forgive them, to accept the apology. But his worries were quickly dispelled.

"I do not blame you, 'Dan. It was an accident. You didn't mean to leave me, you didn't hear me fall. Can we just go home now?"

Rising, lifting Estel in his arms, Elladan smiled. "Yes, we will go home immediately." He now turned to Marken. "I do not know who you are, Sir, but if you aided our brother and friend you will be most welcome in the home of Elrond."

"Home of Elrond? Imladris? Is that where you are from?" Marken said with a start.

Elrohir's eyes narrowed. "Yes, do you know it?"

Marken nodded again. "I have had cause to travel there, long ago, when I was but a child. But I did not remain for long, my parents were not friendly with the Elves, I do not know the reasons why."

Elladan studied the man closely. He looked vaguely familiar. Like someone of long ago that Elladan couldn't quite place. Perhaps his father would remember the visitors and their identity.

"Well, either way, come with us. We owe you a great debt of gratitude for your role in Legolas and Estel's rescue." Elrohir smiled at the prince in his grasp. "Just wait until your father sees you, Legolas. For a Prince, you sure get into a lot of harrowing situations. Your father is liable to lock you up and throw away the key one of these days."

Marken's jaw dropped. "Prince? You are a Prince?"

Legolas nodded lightly. "Yes." He didn't venture anything else.

Estel took up the story. "Yes, he is the Prince of Mirkwood, Marken. His father is King Thranduil and he's kind of scary sometimes, he is so serious. Mirkwood is a scary place too, my brothers tell me so, there are spiders and Wargs and Orcs and everything in the woods. But the place where the Elves live is all cheery and nice, but they live in caves sort of, well underground anyway, cuse Elves don't like caves..."

And on and on Estel went.

The twins let him talk Marken's ear off. It kept his attention from the steadily declining health of Legolas as they hurried toward their campsite, hoping the horses would still be there somewhere.

* * *

"Elrond, you don't suppose those wayward sons of ours have gotten into too much trouble, now do you?"

Thranduil was seated on the balcony overlooking a fertile garden in Imladris. He and Elrond had taken lunch out under the bright sun, exchanging news of their realms, each bringing the other up to date on hundreds of years of happenings.

Elrond sighed heavily. "I must say, Thranduil, those three are notorious for getting into trouble. This is the first time I have allowed them to take Estel. I do hope they are being more careful than usual. He is only a child."

Both lords returned their gaze to the lush scenery that was Imladris, each locked in their own thoughts, each worrying about the well-being of Estel, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir.

And their worries, to their unawares, were founded.

* * *

"Great, just great."

Elladan threw his hands up in denial.

Their campsite, though only abandoned for a few days, had been totally destroyed. The horses were no where in sight; the healing packs were strewn around the ground. Elrohir, who had been helping Legolas travel, gently lowered him to the ground near the old campfire ring.

Estel immediately settled himself beside the Elf, only now ending his lecture on Mirkwood. Marken had long since tuned him out, but nodded and smiled, gasped and 'oh'd' at the right places.

Legolas wavered, even sitting, and looked down at the bandages. Thankfully, they were not bloody, meaning that Estel's stitches had held during their walk. He smiled wearily. "Look Estel, no blood, you did a good job!"

The boy smiled now and snuggled closer to Legolas, sticking his head under the Elf's arm on his good side. His breathing quickly slowed and evened out and Legolas looked up at Marken with a confused expression.

"He's asleep," the man laughed, now standing to see if he could aide Elladan and Elrohir. The twins were combing the surrounding wood, looking for healing packs and food, though the latter they fully expected they would not find.

"Look's like the work of Wargs," Elladan breathed irritably. "But how can they be even this close to Imladris? A lot of odd goings on have been happening lately. First the slavers and Orcs, now Wargs? We really must have a discussion with _Adar_ when we get home."

His brother nodded in understanding, then turned to Marken. "So, how did you meet up with Estel and Legolas?"

The man's smile faded. He looked down a little and wrung his hands. "Marken?" Elrohir said. "Did I say something wrong? You helped them escape, you are a friend for that."

Marken looked up. "A friend you say now, but if you knew that I had originally been one of the slavers, then would you still call me friend?"

Elladan's eyes narrowed. But he held his tongue, letting his brother speak. "Yes," the younger twin said emphatically, casting a glance at his brother. "We would. You saved them. No matter what your part before, Legolas and Estel are grateful to you and therefore we are too."

His brother sighed and nodded. "Yes, 'Ro is right. I too am thankful to you, Marken. I have difficulty reining in my anger sometimes, after our mother was badly tortured and beaten by Orcs. But I am working on it. After all these hundreds of years, you would think I would have it under control. But an Elf's memory is long, as are our lives."

Marken nodded, smiling. "Well, I am glad to hear it. I did not want to be on the pointed end of your swords. I dare say, if you are the sons of Elrond, your names precede you."

"How so?" Elladan asked.

"The Orcs that traveled with the slavers. They feared the sons of Elrond, you are known as the Orc Slayers to them, for they know of your exploits in killing their kind."

Elrohir sighed. "Yes, we did hunt their kind for many years after our mother's imprisonment and sailing to the West. But we have been trying for years now to overcome our anger and hatred, as they are unbecoming of Elves."

Marken nodded. "You had due reason to hate them, you know. And I do not think it horrible that you wanted revenge. But enough is enough, and you cannot think you can succeed in wiping them all from Middle-Earth. I am glad that you are putting it behind you."

Elladan nodded along with his brother, but did not answer._ Why did I do it? _He thought to himself, reflecting on Ciydan and the men. _I killed some of those men in cold blood. They were no Orcs, I did not have to kill them. They should have been brought to Imladris for a trial, or to Bree for the same reason. When did I acquire the right to act a judge and executioner as 'Ro said? _

And he was ashamed now. Elrohir could see a change in his brother's eyes, but didn't catch on to what it meant. He made a mental note to discuss it with Elladan later, but right now, they had an injured Prince to take care of.

"There!"

Marken pointed to the ground beside Elrohir's feet. The latter let out a small cry of elation. "My healing pack! Perfect!" He bent down and picked it up, quickly sorting through its contents as he walked back toward camp, leaving Marken and Elladan to find anything else.

Marken warily watched Elladan, hoping he really had gotten past his blind rage.

* * *

"Legolas? Are you all right?"

Elrohir saw Legolas wince as he returned to camp. The Prince looked rather uncomfortable. "I do not wish to dislodge Estel, but I really cannot stay in this position any longer for it pains me."

The dark-haired Elf nodded. "All right." He then stooped down and gently extricated Estel from where he had wedged himself up against Legolas. The boy stirred in his sleep and murmured something unintelligible, but did not wake.

Legolas sighed in relief as he was finally able to move into a more comfortable position. But his relief was short-lived. Pain ripped through his side and he screeched lightly, drawing Elrohir's attention.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that," he said sheepishly.

Elrohir laughed. "Oh, Legolas, only you would apologize for reacting to pain. It's not like you have to hide it from me, I already know it is there and likely paining you greatly. Now, sit still, I wish to see the work of our newfound friend."

Legolas frowned. It seemed that the twins still didn't realize it was Estel who had done the work on his wound. He would wait and see what Elrohir thought before breaking it to them.

The twin gently removed the bandage from his friend's torso and stooped closer to the wound, gazing at the neat, tight stitches.

"Well..." he said quietly. "I see real talent here. Perhaps a little hand wavering, a widely spaced stitches, but for the most part the work of a healer."

Legolas was about to respond when a small voice piped up. "You really think so, 'Ro?"

Elrohir nodded. "Yes Estel, I do."

Legolas looked at Estel and grinned a little. "Do you wish to venture a guess as to whose work this is, Elrohir?"

The twin looked up and frowned. "Why, Marken's, I would assume."

"No..." Legolas said, his eyes snapping to something over Elrohir's shoulder.

The twin followed the gaze, twisting so that he was looking over his right shoulder. Estel filled his vision. The boy was now standing behind his older brother. "I did it, 'Ro."

Elrohir's jaw hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was the attempt at a not-so-bad cliffie? Was it successful? Cast your votes via review please, I really did attempt a non-cliffie ending. But since I am not so good at them, I would like feedback! (OR that could be a sly way to try to get reviews...either way...PRETTY please review!!) :-)**

**-Gwenneth**


	8. A Past Revealed

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you are wonderful and I appreciate all the reviews you write me. I would reply to them all, but right now I am sick and trying not to run to the ladies room every second. So I figured you'd appreciate a post as opposed to some reviewer responses! (Not that that would be allowed on here!)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Gwenneth**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Past Revealed**

"You?"

Elrohir couldn't believe his eyes. Estel nodded lightly, trembling a little under his brother's intense gaze. Then, he swallowed and said quietly, "I did it right, didn't I 'Ro? I didn't hurt him more?"

He was on the verge of tears again. Elrohir reached forward and drew the boy into a tight embrace, stroking his hair lightly. "You did a wonderful job, Estel. You saved Legolas' life, you know? He would have bled to death if you had not done the stitches."

Estel pulled away. "I saved him?"

Legolas piped up. "Yes you did. And there is no reason to feel bad about hurting me. Elrohir agrees that the job was done well. I think you ought to get right back to bed and get some more sleep. You have had many trials recently."

Estel nodded obediently and moved back toward his bedroll. Elladan, who was no longer locked in his reveries of his actions earlier, approached Elrohir and Legolas.

"So Estel really did that himself," the elder twin asked. Upon Legolas' nod, he stooped down to get a closer look. "I do believe our little brother has talent, 'Ro. Wait until Ada finds out."

Elrohir smiled and nodded. "He will be thrilled that Estel shows talent, but not so thrilled that Legolas was wounded thus."

Legolas frowned. "Nor am I thrilled about the injury. But as we have discovered, Estel did well. So let us no longer worry about it and get some rest. I would offer to take watch, but you both would refuse anyway."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance with the watch."

Marken was standing behind Elladan. That the three elves hadn't heard his approach surprised them, but it had been a harrowing time of late and they were all quite tired. Marken seemed to be the most rested of the three.

After a moment's contemplation, Elladan nodded. "All right then. Wake me in four hours, if you please."

He hurried over to Estel's side and curled up on the bedroll behind the boy. Subconsciously seeking out the warmth nearest him Estel rolled over and scoothed himself up against Elladan's chest.

The elf smiled lightly before falling into a light sleep. Legolas was right behind him, his wound and subsequent weakness had drained what little strength he had left.

Elrohir settled down beside the Mirkwood prince in case there was need of his healing abilities during the night, leaving Marken alone with his thoughts.

He gazed at the Rivendell elves, their identical appearance and dark hair glistening in the moonlight. He knew those two, and he realized it would only take a small jogging of the memory for them to remember his family.

Marken sighed, settling himself down beside the fire, but not too close: heat would put him to sleep. His mind immediately drew itself back to the last time he had been in Rivendell, many years past.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

"Marken, mind your manners, son. We are guests in the home of Lord Elrond and it is best not to touch."

Narlor was gently chiding his son, pulling the knobby little hands away from the spear that lay in state on a carved platform. Nearby lay the Shards of Narsil, the blade that was broken. Narlor knew little of this spear, but he would ask of it at dinner.

Marken took one last, longing look at the spear before he was dragged off to change by his father. He would be back: it was just too interesting not to explore the room a bit more. And he was fascinated by that spear.

A short time later found the boy, Nardor and his wife Elena in the Great Hall, surrounded by the family of Elrond. The lord's twin sons were seated to Elrond's right and an empty chair was to his left.

It was the chair of the lord's wife, Celebrian, who had long ago sailed over the sea. But they left her chair open nonetheless. Perhaps it was fitting. Perhaps they just could not let go.

"My Lord. Forgive me for prying, but the spear in your collection is exquisite. What can you tell me of it?" Nardor asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. He had eaten his fill and was anxious to learn of the fascinating weapon he had glimpsed.

Marken's ears perked up as well. The spear was much more interesting then a broken old sword to the child.

"Well," Elrond began. "That was the spear of my ancestor, Gil-Galad. It is named Aiglos and means a great deal to the elves of Rivendell, and especially to myself. The story goes..."

And he was off, telling of the exploits of Gil-Galad and weaving an intricate rendition of a few highlights of the elf's life. Marken eventually tuned him out, picturing a grand battle and an elf resplendent in shining armor.

Before he knew it, dinner was over, and he was being led from the room by his mother. Nardor continued to pry and poke until he had squeezed just about every bit of information he could from Elrond about the spear.

He neglected to mention to the elf lord that he was fascinated by all things historical. And it was a bit of information that would have been good to know of.

**_A Few Day's Later_**

"It is gone, my Lord! It is gone! I can not locate it anywhere!"

A servant, whose morning job consisted of dusting the relics around the house, came bounding into the Great Hall at breakfast.

"Calm yourself," Elrond said, rising to his feet. "What is gone?"

"Aiglos, my Lord! It has been removed from its pedestal."

There were gasps and out loud cries from the elves assembled. Elrond was momentarily speechless. _Gone? Aiglos? It cannot be! _He turned to his sons. "Do you know of any plans to remove it? For cleaning perhaps?"

The twins shook their heads, their eyes full of worry. "No, Adar. We have heard of no such plans. There must be some sort of logical explanation."

Nodding, the elf lord organized a widespread search of the home and the nearby grounds. After hours of elves scouring the area, there was still no sign of the spear.

Marken had become quiet. He stared between his parents and Lord Elrond as they stood in the courtyard, the elf lord barely able to keep his voice in check.

"Why were you so interested in Aiglos, Nardor?"

Marken's father started in surprise. "My Lord? Are you insinuating something?"

Elrond, who was fairly fuming in his worry and angst, answered guardedly. "Not yet. Tell me why you sought so much information?"

Nardor began to shake his head. "Only if you tell me if you suspect me of taking it, as it seems you do by this line of questioning."

Marken hid now, behind his mother's skirts. Elrond had never looked so intimidating before. But his anger was evident and about to boil over. "Did you wish to appraise its value? To sell perhaps?"

Turning to Elladan without another word, he said quickly, "Search their guest quarters thoroughly, leave nothing unturned."

"Excuse me!" Nardor interjected. "You have no evidence, nor reason, to accuse me or my family of such a crime. Nor do you have reason to search our belongings."

Elrond lost it momentarily. "This is my house and while you are a guest under its roof your property is subject to search. Aiglos means more to my people and my family then you will ever know, Nardor. If you have nothing to hide, why do you object to the search?"

"I didn't say I objected to the search," Nardor fumed. But Elrond cut him off.

"You just said I had no reason to search your belongings, you seem to be evading something." He looked to his son again. "Go. Report back to me."

Nardor, angry beyond words now, turned to his wife and son. "We are leaving. I will not take anymore of this blatant mistreatment, these unfair accusations."

Marken jerked at his father's anger. But...if they left?

"No, Dada, I don't want to leave! I like it here!" He blurted, eying the angry elf lord warily. Elrond's eyes softened, almost showing remorse. He didn't want to drag the child into this.

Nardor would not listen to his son. "We have to go, Marken. We are no longer welcome here."

And within minutes, they were crossing out of the valley of Rivendell, Marken glancing back every few seconds, staring forlornly at a bend in the river.

**_Years Later_**

A young man, his hair tied at the base of his neck, leaned over into the running waters of the river. He was quiet and stealthily, occasionally peering over his shoulder and around him. It was dangerous business returning here.

But he had to.

Dragging the long shaft upward, a spear glistened in the moonlight. The water had done nothing to it over the long years it had lain in the river, protected from all eyes by a lip that a child's hands had tucked it under long ago.

"The cause of so much hatred," the man whispered, running his hands along the spear's shaft. He could not return it now. He was a slaver, a disgrace to his name. He couldn't face Elrond and his family.

So he gripped the spear tightly and took one last look, then slipped it back under the lip in the river and hurried away.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sighing, Marken realized it was now time. The return of Aiglos was long overdue.

TBC


	9. Remembering

_**Reviewer responses:**_

**Sorry all, but I do not have time to reply to each of you separately. I wish I could because you are all so wonderful and I really appreciate your reviews, more than I think you know!!! At any rate, please read the A/N at the end of the story...there is some HUGE news in it...**

**Now, on with the story!!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Remembering**_

Legolas groaned lightly as consciousness came back to him. All at once, he was inundated with pain; his wound reminding him of its presence. He couldn't help but grumble under his breath as he opened his eyes.

Estel.

The boy was standing in between Legolas outstretched and parted legs. The Elf had fallen asleep leaning up against a tree. The young boy's face was inches from Legolas'.

"I heard that," the boy whispered. "Won't your Ada be angry with you if he heard you say that?"

Legolas, still stunned at the close proximity of the child, didn't answer for a moment. Estel frowned at this and waved his hand in front of Legolas' face. Legolas shook his head. "No, I'm awake, you just surprised me. You must have been very quiet for me not to wake with you so close."

"Or," interjected an approaching Elrohir, "you were simply too pained and fatigued to wake."

The Elf Prince frowned at that. "Perhaps. I like my explanation better however." He shifted now, fully intending to stand up. It was not lost on him, the late hour and the fully packed camp.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Elrohir asked the Prince, pushing him back down. "You aren't getting up until you have eaten something."

Legolas looked ready to argue. He was in too much pain to eat; it was the last thing on his mind. All the Prince wanted was to get back to Imladris and a warm, soft bed. He didn't particularly feel like dealing with Lord Elrond or his father, but he would pay that price for comfortable dwellings.

"Please, can we not just leave?" He pleaded. The look in the Elf's eyes and the complaintive tone made Elrohir laugh merrily.

"You sound like Estel when he doesn't want to do something, Legolas. But, if your wound pains you greatly, I would settle for you eating a bit of lembas and then we could set off."

The Elf offered Legolas the lembas bread, which the latter reluctantly accepted with a frown of distaste.

"You like lembas, Legolas," Estel said quietly.

Legolas frowned again. "I like lembas when I feel like eating, Estel. Right now, I do not feel like eating."

Estel smiled. "Well, I'll help you. Look, I'll eat _my_ lembas if you eat _yours_!"

With a small smile, Legolas nodded in agreement. "We have a deal, then."

* * *

Thranduil wasn't angry. No. He was more accurately described as being furious. Beside himself with rage. Ready to pounce on his wayward son the minute he returned to Rivendell.

"I gave him permission to go with your sons on a hunt. A three-day hunt. They have been gone a whole week already. That is not acceptable!"

Elrond sighed. Thranduil was difficult to deal with when he was angry. "You brought him here to heal, Thranduil. Perhaps he is doing just that out in the wilds with my children. After all, he needs to have a good time in order to heal. He has been locked inside himself for far too long."

That stopped Thranduil in his tracks. Elrond had a point there. Legolas probably needed this trip. Needing time away from him, who pestered the Elf to heal and speak.

Sighing, Thranduil nodded and slumped into a chair. "All right, I will try to control my emotions when they arrive. I'll yell at him later, when he has had time to heal some more."

The other Elf Lord smiled wanly. Legolas was definitely in for a lecture when he returned. Elrond gazed out over the fertile valley that was Rivendell. _I hope they are still in one piece..._ He knew the Prince's and his son's penchant for finding injury. He could only hope that had avoided that fate this time or there would be heads rolling in Imladris.

* * *

"And did I tell you how Legolas fought off fifty Orcs before they caught him?" 

Estel was rambling again. This was the third time he had asked his brothers this question, and every time he did the number of Orcs grew. Legolas rolled his eyes.

He had already told the twins he had not fought when he had seen the Orc's and men had Estel in their clutches. But let the child have his fun, he thought, after all, it wasn't hurting anyone.

"We have heard that story already, Estel," Elladan chided gently.

Estel nodded and scrunched his face up in thought. "All right. Did you hear how Legolas asked the tree to close up and protect us?"

This was something they had not heard. Elladan glanced at Legolas, who had heard the question and immediately tried to feign sleep. "Legolas, I know you are not sleeping..." the Elf muttered.

Legolas' lips formed a frown and he opened one eye. "Are you certain I can't convince you otherwise?"

Elladan shook his head no.

Sighing, Legolas glanced around him at the trees. The horse's gait under him was as even as the animal could manage, but still pained the Elf's wound. But he knew he would not get the twins to change the subject.

"I have always had a natural ability to speak to the trees," Legolas began. "But so does every Wood-Elf. Mine, however, evolved as I stopped speaking to those of my own kind."

**FLASHBACK**

"Legolas, please, come down from there!"

Thranduil stared at the barely of-age Elf in the willow tree above him. Legolas was wont to climb trees and refuse to come down, but this time the King was having nothing of it.

"Adar, I do not wish to come down right now," came the frazzled reply. The voice was rough and weak. Legolas rarely spoke.

"I don't care what you wish; it is unhealthy for a young Elf to shun his people. Elves are naturally light and cheerful, this constant depression is going to kill you, ion nin!"

Thranduil hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but when the words came out of his mouth they seemed to have a hard edge to them. They sounded like they were scolding the Elf for mourning the loss of his mother.

But Thranduil was also in mourning and he would be damned if he was going to lose his son too.

Legolas, however, felt differently. Instead of coming down, or even acknowledging his father, he climbed higher into the tree where the branches were barely able to hold his weight. Still, he wished to go higher.

"Please," he whispered to the tree, "can you not help me climb higher?"

To his immense surprise, the bows of the tree bunched together and formed a small seat of sorts in the branches. Tentatively, Legolas seated himself and soon felt the tree move again.

It was raising the seat above its highest point! Legolas could see the forest for miles and miles around. He could perceive the spire of Dol Guldor in the background and the mountains.

The tree stopped moving now and Legolas could barely hear the sound of his father's voice.

And so, knowing he had the full attention of the trees, Legolas stopped speaking to Elves and other beings. For he knew the trees would never judge him for failing to save his mother.

The trees had held him back when he had wanted to go to her side. They had impaired his movement, latched onto his arm, when he had tried to jump from the tree. They had whispered to him that it was not the time to go down, that he would perish if he did.

And when they had released him. He had remained frozen. But they would never judge him for it. Trees didn't speak back.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And so for many long years I spoke to no one. Only to the trees, because they would never judge my fear and my lack of courage."

Elladan looked at his brother, unable to form words at the moment. He knew the torment of seeing a mother in pain, just as Legolas did. Elrohir found his voice first.

"No one would judge you, Legolas. You were young. Very young. And the trees were correct. If you had dropped from their safety, you would be dead now as well. And your father too, from grief. They guided you rightly, mellon nin."

Estel had been listening quietly. He too had lost his mother young. He could remember fragments of screaming women and the screech of Orcs from when the vile creatures had destroyed the Ranger camp and killed his parents.

"You couldn't save her. You were just a child like me," the boy said, looking over at Legolas from his perch with Elrohir.

Legolas looked between his friends, old and new. And he saw no judgment in their eyes.

Tears sprang to his own then.

He had not spoken to anyone for hundreds of years, fearing judgment. Now he knew...there had been nothing to fear.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOO sorry for the long update time. I have been immensely busy. For those of you who are following my fics, I am sorry but I will be slow in updating. I have some news for all of you.**

**Eric, my boyfriend, and I got engaged Nov. 7. I have been really really nuts since then and unable to focus on much of anything, let alone working on my stories. I promise I will FINISH all of them. I will NOT leave them hanging on you guys. Please just be patient with me!!!**

**-Gwenneth**


	10. Return

_**Reviewer responses: **_

**Mornflower: **I'm sorry to hear your brother had an accident. I hope he is all right! Thanks for the congrats and glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy this one as well...

**Karri: **Ah yes, wood-Elves. I might have known you would have liked Legolas' tree affinity! Enjoy this one too!

**Natasha AKA: Tash: **I'm so glad you love the story....I love to hear that!!! Thanks for the well-wish and I hope you continue to enjoy Healing Hope.

**Deana: **Yeh, I finally posted. Glad you enjoy it. I hope this isn't AS bad as the last wait. I tried to write this up quickly.

**Aranna Undomiel: **Thanks for the congrats! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and felt it worked. I was a bit worried that the Legolas flashback would be lame.

**InsanePirate624:**Thanks! (about the engagement...) Sorry to hear your computer was acting up on you. It was good to "see" you again! I missed your reviews. I hope you get to work on your own stories soon! You flatter me! I'm glad you love my stories! It makes writing them THAT much better.

**Marbienl: **Yes, excellent points about Legolas. I almost said as much in this chapter, bout the mind healing and the body not now! You liked the orcs increasing huh? I loved that part! Thanks for the congrats too.

**Isiliel: **Thanks for the congrats. And thanks for reviewing my stories!!! I could never forget about my loyal readers. I ShALl update!!

**Zammy: **Thanks much...

**Tmelange: **Hello there! Thanks for the review!!! Glad you liked!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Nine: **Return_

As the group grew closer and closer to Rivendell, Marken grew quieter and quieter. His eyes roved the countryside, taking in the sites that were becoming quickly familiar to him, despite the long years since his last venture here.

The time to return Aiglos was nearly upon him and he feared it like he had never feared anything before. His hands even began to tremble as the gates of Imladris rose up in the distance.

"Home…" Elladan said quietly from his perch behind the shaking Legolas. The ride had not done the Prince good and he was beginning to really feel the brunt of his wound. But Estel's stitches had held at least, which the Elves couldn't wait to relay to Elrond.

Even though they wished there had been no need for him to make them.

"Marken! Behold! Imladris, the home of Lord Elrond and the Noldor Elves of Rivendell!" Elrohir said happily, not noticing the dread in Marken's eyes and posture.

Legolas glanced Marken's way and did, however, notice the trepidation. He chose not to speak on it, obviously Marken did not want to make known the reason for his fear and Legolas was of the mind that you shouldn't force someone to speak.

Frowning, his thoughts immediately turned to his father. _He's going to have my head for this! First, I don't talk to him for the better part of three centuries and now I come back to him healed in mind and broken in body. _

He sighed lightly, drawing Elladan's attention. "Is something wrong," the Elf asked, gripping Legolas' arm.

"Nay," the blonde replied. "Merely thinking of the expression that will cross my father's face when he sees my condition."

"Aye," Elrohir piped up from behind them with Estel. "I too am thinking on that facial expression. Except, beside that image stands the rather smug one of our own father. You know the face he will make… 'I told you so…you can never venture out without injury'."

The Elves had to laugh at that and Marken venture a wane smile, which was the best he could manage. Estel, who had been quiet up until now, frowned. "Do you think your father will be angry with you, Legolas? I mean, if you hadn't saved me I wouldn't be alive now. Will he still be angry if he knows that?"

Legolas gulped a bit. "Well, Estel. My father is hard-headed. He might be angry for a while, but I'm sure he will get over it. There is nothing for you to worry about. Leave my father to me."

Estel nodded, but didn't look entirely convinced. All were silent as they rode through the archway and were greeted immediately by Elrond and Thranduil. The latter, seeing that his son was not riding alone, frowned and his eyes darkened.

"What have you done _this _time," Elrond sighed, taking in the torn and bloodied wood-Elf and the bedraggled appearance of all present. Then, his eyes focused on the man at the end of the party, seemingly trying to blend into the background.

"Do I know you?" He said, addressing Marken. Elladan and Elrohir turned to the man and Elladan was about to speak, but they too hesitated. Now that Elrond mentioned it, there was something familiar about Marken. They just couldn't put their finger on it.

Marken swallowed the lump in his throat. "There is time for that later, my Lord. I do believe our friend Legolas is in need of attention."

He couldn't have chose a better distraction, for at that moment, Legolas lost consciousness and slumped forward slightly in Elladan's arms. Thranduil, seeing this, jumped forward and eased the Prince out of the saddle until he had his son fully in his arms.

"Follow me, Thranduil," Elrond said, gesturing that the Elf King follow. "And the rest of you, clean up and meet us in the healing chambers. I am certain you will wish to know how Legolas is doing and there is no sense in stopping you."

Nodding, they hurried off to do Elrond's bidding.

* * *

In the healing chambers, Legolas regained consciousness with a start and immediately grimaced. The wound was definitely reminding him of its presence. As a matter of fact, it seemed to be screaming for attention. He shifted uncomfortably and looking at Elrond, whose hands were quickly examining him.

"You are a lucky Elf, Legolas," Elrond said, pulling away. "This was taken care of quickly and efficiently. I must commend the one who treated you. Was it that man who accompanied you here?"

Legolas meekly shook his head. He glanced at his father, the Elf Lord's smothering grimace, however, quickly made him turn away. He could almost hear the accusation in his father's gaze.

"Legolas?"

Looking back up, Legolas shook his head. "We best wait for the others."

Confusion crossed both Elrond and Thranduil's faces at that. "All right," Thranduil said, "then perhaps you can explain why you return in such a terrible shape? Surely deer did not do this to you?"

Legolas hesitated, trying to determine whether or not his father was angry or not. He sure _looked _angry. Then, deciding to get it over with, he let the story out in a flood, not stopping for anything but breath. When he was finished, he shifted again and groaned in pained frustration.

"Easy does it," Elrond said. "You should have spoken a bit slower…"

Nodding, Legolas peeked at his father. The Elf Lord was still; contemplating. Then, he sighed. "Well, I guess I can not be angry at you, my son, for I have not heard you speak so much in centuries and I am grateful to hear you again."

Legolas fully looked up now, joy in his eyes. "Then you are not angry with me? I did not wish to disobey you; I know we took much longer than we had said we would."

Thranduil sighed. "I was angry. Lord Elrond knows this. But seeing you, and hearing you, has changed my mind. I am simply glad that you are all right."

Nodding, Legolas reached out for his father's hand. He was given the whole Elf, quickly encompassed in the strong arms of the Mirkwood king as the father hugged his son tenderly, mindful of his wounds.

They pulled apart just as the door was fairly thrown in by the onslaught of Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and slower, Marken. "Is he all right!" Estel cried out, scurrying into the room and to Legolas' bedside.

The Prince smiled, patting the bed beside him, which Estel wasted no time in claiming as his own seat. "I'm all right, Estel. I was just about to tell Lord Elrond who patched me up so well, but I thought I'd wait for the rest of you."

Estel blushed, which wasn't lost on Elrond. "What aren't you two telling me?"

Estel looked up at Elrond and Thranduil fearfully. "Well…see…I was…see…I did it."

"Did what, child?" Thranduil asked gently.

Frowning, as if he thought he had explained it plenty clearly, Estel continued. "I fixed Legolas."

There were gasps from both Thranduil and Elrond, then they both leaned forward for a better look at Legolas' stitched wound, making both he and Estel rather uncomfortable.

Elrond finally spoke. "They are a little uneven, but otherwise perfect. Well done Estel!!!"

Thranduil turned to Marken then. "So why are you here? You set them free, but you didn't have to follow."

Elrond looked at the man as did the twins. Legolas and Estel peered up at him from the bed. Marken took a deep breath. "It has been long since I have had cause to be in Rivendell, my Lords."

Silence.

"I once stayed here, as a young boy, with my parents. Until we left amidst a flurry of argument over a certain spear."

"YOU!" Elladan said suddenly. "You're the child of Nardor!!!"

Elrond nodded. "I knew you looked familiar. You look very like your father. Why would you come here after your father's actions disgraced your family?"

Legolas, Estel and Thranduil were clueless, but knew someone would fill them in later. Marken frowned. "My father was never to blame. He knew nothing of your spear."

The Elve's eyes narrowed. Marken continued. _Now or never…_ "It was I. A small child who no one thought to ask. Too afraid to come forward when I saw the wrath of Lord Elrond over the incident."

Tensely, Elrond took a deep breath and asked, "And the spear? What happened to it?"

Marken smiled, turned and headed to the door. "I shall return shortly."

And he walked out leaving the room in stunned silence.

* * *


	11. Aiglos

**Eeeekk…..don't strangle me! I know…it's been ages. But I've been MAD busy. I really hope you all remember what the heck was happening with this story. IIII had to go back and reread it to write this chapter. Enjoy.**

**-Gwenneth**

**Chapter 10**: _Aiglos_

The room remained in stunned silence until Estel's small voice piped up from Legolas' bed. "_Ada? _What is _Aiglos?_ And why is it so important?"

Elrond, seeing that his foster son and the Mirkwood royalty were at a loss as to the situation, the Elf Lord began to quickly recap the important historic details of the spear and the controversy and subsequent argument with Marken's parents.

"I never thought the child might have taken it," Elrond said with a sigh. "This all could have been avoided if a silly old Elf Lord had kept his cool."

Legolas, who had been quiet up until this point, smiled wanly. "_Hir nin?_ Perhaps fate knew what it was doing, for if things had not happened the way they did all those years ago, Estel and I would likely be dead."

Elrond looked up at that and for a moment, did not speak. He was surprised by the young Prince's wisdom and for a moment did not recognize the look in Legolas' eyes; a look that spoke of ages of knowledge, far beyond that of the Prince's years.

And then it hit him. He remembered Thranduil having told him the story of Legolas and his escapade in the tall willow tree in Mirkwood. How the tree seemed to readily assist the young Elf in his refusal to come down.

_It seems the trees did more than communicate with Legolas; they have also instilled wisdom and knowledge beyond his years into him. _The Lord frowned. "Legolas, have you learned your lesson here?"

Thranduil looked up at that, eyes shifting between Legolas and Elrond. The twins and Estel also watched their father and friend. Legolas smiled. "Aye, I have, Lord Elrond. My mother's death was not my fault. There was nothing I could have done to save her. I know that now. I know that it was not my lack of courage that held me in those trees, but the trees themselves, protecting me from the same fate as her."

Tears leaked from Thranduil's eyes.

* * *

"Colder than I remember…"

Marken gritted his teeth against the frigid buffeting of the raging streams water. His hand latched onto something solid and familiar, though he had not touched it in many years. Pulling upward, he came away with the coveted spear. The cause of all that strife. If only his father were here now.

"I will make right what I did wrong years ago, Father. I will clear our family name of this disgrace."

And he marched resolutely back toward Imladris, spear carefully and piously held in his tight grip.

* * *

Elrond paced the room until the twins were sure he would wear a hole in the plush carpet. "Please, for the carpet's sake, _Adar_, sit down," Elrohir said with a small smile.

The Elf Lord looked up, amazement written on his face. Estel chuckled. Then chortled. Then full out laughed. The action was contagious and soon everyone in the room was laughing. Until Legolas' groaned loudly, "Please…I can't!!!"

Elrond hushed everyone and gripped the young Elf's shoulder. "Sorry, Legolas. You look so chipper that we momentarily forgot your plight."

Legolas grumbled. "Yes, well. I did too and that was not a good idea."

He looked about to continue when the door opened with a loud creak. Marken emerged from behind it and slowly revealed the long spear in his hands. Elrond, mesmorized by the beloved artifact, stepped hesitantly forward.

"This is no trick? Mine eyes do not deceive me? This is really _Aiglos?_"

Marken nodded. "This is really the spear I took as a child and feared to return to you. Please, Lord Elrond. I ask that you release my father and family's name from disgrace. Place the blame and the punishment upon me if you will."

He bowed his head and awaited judgment.

But it did not come.

A hand lifted his chin instead and his eyes met the deep pools that were Elrond's.

"I will not proclaim you in disgrace, Marken, for you have saved the life of my child and a dear friend. You will always be welcomed in these halls and your family will no longer carry a title of disgraced within any Elven realm."

Marken let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "So you forgive me?"

Elladan and Elrohir chirped up. "Yes, Marken. That's Ada's roundabout way of saying you're forgiven!"

Laughter erupted again.

And Legolas shook his head and smiled.

Estel looked up at the blonde Elf, an odd look in his eyes. "I guess I healed you pretty good, Legolas. The stitches haven't broken from all this laughing."

Legolas looked down at Estel and pulled him into a hug. "You did more than heal my body, Estel. You healed my soul. You truly were my only hope of healing. I thank you, _gwador nin." _

Estel snuggled closer and smiled to himself. _And Ada said befriending him would be hard…_

THE END

**A/N: Extremely sorry about the long wait, folks. I've been very busy with work and all the stuff at home with the renovations. I am hoping some of you are still with this story and are not disappointed with the end. I am going to definitely try to get the end of When a Shadow Falls up as soon as possible too. Then I have to go on sabbatical from long stories. I just don't have time.**

**To all my reviewers: You are all the best and I love that you enjoy my stories. It makes writing them all the more worth it. If you would, Eric and I could use a little prayer that we don't lose our house because we really are hard up for money right now! Thanks in advance!!**


End file.
